


Bride of Thoth

by Sweetheart627



Category: Gods of Egypt (2016) (loosely), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Big Cock, Birth, Deepthroat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Main Character Death, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mythology - Freeform, No Omegaverse, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, graphic birth, huge cock, somewhat erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: Setting: ancient EgyptSherlock is the "mortal" form of the god Thoth, the god of wisdom. He grows lonely in his palace and forms a harem with four teens. But what happens when betrayel, lies, jealousy, and a dark force come into the mix?WARNING: this work contains underage sex! If you don't like it, DON'T READ!! READ THE TAGSThe gods look like the ones from Gods of Egypt (2016). They have mortal names. The mythological names go to their true, godly form.





	1. A new age in Egypt.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS! I'm putting a disclaimer here now. I DO NOT condone or support underage sex in reality. It's a crime and never ok!

It was a new age in ancient Egypt. An age of peace and prosperity. The main cause was that the gods had descended to live among the mortals in the Nile valley. They hid their true forms and took mortal shape, but most stood over 8 feet tall and glowed with the glory of their divinity. Many chose to remain hidden and mysterious, but some reveled in living among their creation. Such was the god Thoth, the god of wisdom. He was fascinated with man. He took the mortal name of Sherlock, and was given a palace along the Nile in the city of Khmun, also called Hermopolis,where he would answer pleas and questions of the people. 

After many years, he began to feel the emptiness of his palace. He summoned the Pharaoh Micheal II to him and had a feast set out, sitting with him. 

"My friend, I have an errand for you to do for me," Sherlock sipped his wine. 

The pharaoh looked up from his plate an smiled, "Anything. After a meal like this, I would give you the Nile if you asked," he chuckled. 

Sherlock laughed, "I may keep that in mind. If you are so easily swayed by roasted lamb and candied fruit, I may soon have you back. No, Mike, my request is a simple proclamation I would like you to send around the kingdom." 

"A proclamation?" he took another bite. 

Sherlock nodded, "I grow lonely here with only my scrolls and servants. I need a companion or two. But I....I don't mean an intellectual companion. I mean someone to warm my bed, someone to confide in and care for." 

Mike grinned slyly, "Ahhhh I see. Could it be that the great Sherlock, Knower of All Things, is horny?" He laughed. 

"You have over 100 concubines and half that many children, but I ask for one companion, and I'm horny?" he popped an eyebrow up

Mike chuckled, "You've got me there. I just thought you had no interest in that sort of thing." 

Sherlock shrugged, "Up until recently, I wasn't. But being among humans must be changing how I view things. Plus, I have an insatiable desire to learn, no matter the topic. That is sort of the whole point of my divinity." 

"True enough. I'll send out the notice. But you deserve the best Egypt has. Virgins only. We'll have a parade!" His eyes lit up as he got excited by the project. 

Sherlock shook his head, "I suppose asking you to keep it simple is a waste of time." Mike didn't even answer, planning for the event, "And there will be dancers and magicians! The best of the best!" 

Sherlock chuckled and walked with Mike to the door, "I'll leave the details to your fine taste. By the end of next month." He waved as Mike got into his chariot, leaving, "This will be interesting." 

By the end of the week, Mike had sent letters to the head of every region and large family in Egypt. There were announcements in the streets and word spread like mad. People flooded into the city near Sherlock's palace in thousands until there was no room. People pitched tents outside the city for miles. Sherlock watched the crowds growing from his balcony. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, knowing there must be thousands of people that he would be seeing. 

The day before the festivities, Mike arrived in an elaborate caravan, waving as he went through the streets. He got to the palace and Sherlock sighed, "What happened to keeping it simple?" 

Mike laughed, "Small? Sherlock you are a god! You don't do small. The people expect this. They need a break from the mundane. They want pageantry and fanfares. You must give them what they want." 

Sherlock stood and went towards his balcony, "It is because I'm a god that I don't have to do anything. But it's done now. These are your people and you want them to be happy. But it's just so much for such a simple task." 

Mike came over and watched with him, "It'll be fun, I promise. And a nice change from your precious scrolls." He chuckled, but Sherlock just nodded and kept watching. 

The next day, Sherlock rose early to watch everyone preparing. Even by that point, there was a crowd outside his door to see the parade. Many of them cheered and waved at him. He gave a small smile and waved back before going to dress. His attendants had laid out a gold robe and skirt, adorned with sapphires and rubies. He had a large necklace that hung heavily around his neck. Sherlock watched in the mirror, feeling ridiculous out of his usual linen tunics. But he nodded his approval and went down to the steps of his palace, seeing the streets were lined with people. The crowd cheered and waved, throwing flower petals into the air as Sherlock say on his throne that had been brought out. Down the road there was the sound of trumpets and drums. The parade made its way down the main street. Musicians, acrobats, wild animals, and dancers all came with it. Sherlock watched in mild interest, sipping his wine. The pharaoh sat beside him clapping happily. Behind the final dancers came a large crowd of people. These were the candidates and their families. 

Mike stood and spoke loudly,"Each family will have a chance to present their candidate. If they are chosen, they will be given a flower and escorted inside where they will be tested to assure their virginity. You may begin." 

The first family stepped up with their son, but he was only in his early teens. Just the thought of taking him to bed made Sherlock sick. Dozens of candidates presented themselves. Some danced, some sang, some showed feats of strength, and many simply tried to seduce him. 

The first flower went to a young woman named Molly. Her father was one of the Pharaoh's councilmen. He brought her forward, flowers in her hair and an elegant dress on, "May I present my daughter, Molly. She is 17 years old and as pure and gentle as a white jasmine blossom. She will sweeten your home and bed like a warm breeze." Molly bowed and smiled sweetly, presenting a elaborately decorated tapestry showing all of Sherlock's accomplishments, "A gift for you, my lord." She laid it at his feet. 

Sherlock smiled at her and handed her a flower, "Welcome to my home, gentle one." She smiled and bowed as the crowd cheered. She and her father were taken inside. 

The next flower wasn't given for an hour later. A strapping young man came up with his parents. His father was a general in the Royal army. His parents bowed, "My lord may we present our 19 year old son, Greg. He is strong of arm and heart and will be a fine addition to your family. He will protect and serve you faithfully," Sherlock didn't seem interested until he saw Greg's eyes. They were kind, but passionate. He wants to learn more about this young man. When Greg finished his performance of strength, Sherlock handed him a flower, "I agree. A fine addition. Welcome," he smiled softly. Greg bowed and went inside. 

The third flower wasn't given out until sunset. A young woman came forward with her parents dressed in fine silks and covered with jewelry. Her face was gorgeous and her eyes fiery and proud. Sherlock couldn't help but think she would be fun to taunt. Her parents bowed lowly and dramatically, "My lord, may we offer our daughter, Irene. At only the age of 18, she is the most beautiful woman in Egypt and well versed in pleasing a man. Though I swear to you she is untainted! She has had many suitors and turned them all down. Now we know why. She wishes only to serve you." Irene walked seductively up to Sherlock, her hands running down her body. 

Sherlock bit his tongue not to laugh. He wanted to simply turn her away to teach them of pride, but he knew there would be no satisfaction from it. So he handed her a flower, making sure his hand didn't touch her, "Beautiful indeed. I look forward to seeing your......learnings." He smiled sarcastically. She bowed lowly and went inside. 

By night, Sherlock was all but done with this. He seen so many young people throw themselves at him and still hadn't found anyone he was truly excited to have in his company. He was just about to leave when an old woman came up the steps slowly, aided by a young man. Sherlock saw him and felt his heart skip a beat. He sat up slowly, unable to take his eyes off of the teen. He wore only a simple white brief cloth with no jewelry and no adornments. 

The woman looked up and bowed awkwardly. The boy whispered, "Easy omma. Please." He looked up and bowed too as she spoke. 

"My lord, I present my only son, John, aged 15. He is my pride and my joy, so I know he will serve you with his whole heart. He is kind and generous to all he meets." John walked up slowly and took a small jar and a cotton cloth from his bag. He knelt at Sherlock's feet and opened the jar, pouring perfumed oil on them. The air filled with the smell of lotus and jasmine blossoms and sweet honey. John gently washed sherlocks feet before leaning down and kissing them softly, a sign of pure submission. 

Sherlock knew he couldn't refuse this boy. He reached and gently tipped his chin up, "You're trembling. Are you frightened of me, little one?" His heart broke a bit when he saw tears in John's eyes. John couldn't help but nod but spoke, "But I have never seen a god before. I promise my fears will soon be gone." 

Sherlock smiled kindly and handed him a flower, "I look forward to it, little one. Welcome to my home, John." 

As John went in with his mother, Sherlock whispered his name again, loving how it tasted on his tongue. He stood and spoke with a booming voice, "I have chosen and need to see no more. Please, enjoy the festivities." He heard the disappointed groans and crying, but he couldn't stand to see any more. 

He went inside and saw the healers testing John. He watched as they had him strip down, his back turned, and lean over a table. One spread oil on his hand and pushed a finger into John. John gasped and clung to the table, shaking, "It hurts!" The man nodded and removed it, seeing Sherlock. 

He bowed, "He is virgin, my lord."

John quickly covered himself, holding the table as his legs shook. They took John and his mother in with the others, Sherlock following.

"Welcome to my home. You are the first in my harem. I will give you all some time to get settled in. You will each have servants to tend to you. There is a private room and bathing area for each of you, plus several common rooms to share. But, there are limitations. You are no longer to have association with your families. You are mine now and mine alone. They will be paid handsomely for your services. " He saw John looking at his mother, tears in his eyes, but continued, "You will not let anyone else touch you in an intimate way. That right is mine alone as well. The punishment, if this rule is broken, is death. While you are here, you will be treated like royalty. You're every need will be filled. When I send for you, you are to come immediately. If I ask for you for the evening, you will prepare yourself to be presentable first. Any disobedience and failure to appear will result in loss of privileges. Other than that, this is your home now. You may say your goodbyes before being taken to your rooms. Your caretaker will meet you there," he stood and gave a small nod before leaving. 

Greg and Irene both seemed calm and prepared for this. They said their goodbyes quietly and quickly. Molly hugged her father, crying softly," goodbye appa. I love you." 

John pulled his mother aside and shook, "I can't do this omma. I can't. I'll never get to see you again. Who will take care of you. You...you're ill and you cannot work." He looked worried. 

She smiled softly, "My sweet boy. I will live with my sister's family. I will be cared for. You have a chance to serve the great Sherlock. You are made to do wonderful things. And I'm so happy knowing you'll be cared for." She cupped his cheek before hugging him tightly. In a few minutes, a steward came to take them to their rooms. John hugged his mother, telling her he loved her, until the last possible second. Even as he walked away he was looking back and waving sadly. 

In their rooms, there was an older woman standing there, waiting. She had a kind face and smiled at them, "Welcome! My name is Lady Hudson. I will be your caretaker while you're here. Any questions or concerns are to brought to me. The first thing is you can only keep one thing of your old life. One reminder. Everything else must go so you may start fresh." Greg kept his sword, a gift from his father. Irene kept a bracelet embedded with large rubies and emeralds. Molly kept a small locket that was her mother's. And John kept a small picture of his mother kept in a little box with a piece of her hair.

Lady Hudson smiled and nodded, "Take off everything else and put it here," she set a basket on the floor. They started to strip, shy and covering themselves as they went until they were naked save for their keepsakes. They were taken to their rooms and left to relax. Food and clothing had been set out, but John simply dressed and curled onto the bed, crying. He was frightened and felt very alone.


	2. Life at the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harem teens settle into their new lives. They soon learn that their roles here are not as leisurely as they may have thought. There are duties to perform.

In the coming weeks, the four teen settled into the palace. It was clear that all but John were already used to riches and being pampered. John kept trying to help his attendants, dressing and bathing himself. He felt too shy to let them help him, often covering himself when they were in. But he smiled and talked to them, wanting to make friends. There was a start contrast to the others, who treated their attendants like servants, barely even human. Irene would constantly bark orders and want pampered. Greg was kind enough, but didn't seem to pay them much attention. Molly seemed to see them more as furniture to take care of her messes. 

They didn't see Sherlock again until almost two months later. He came into their common room as they were eating breakfast, "Good morning." They all looked up as he came in. John was the only one who stood, bowing as Sherlock sat at the table with them. He smiled softly and nodded slowly at him. John smiled and sat, "Have you eaten yet, my lord?" He went to make a plate for Sherlock. 

Sherlock felt touched that John was concerned for him, "Yes yes, little one. I've eaten. But thank you. Are you all settled in and enjoying yourselves?" They all nodded happily, trying to all talk at once about everything they've done. 

Sherlock chuckled and held up a hand, "One at a time. Please. I may know everything, but I can't hear everything." 

Irene spoke first, rushing to have Sherlock's attention on her, "I've been working to make myself look presentable for you. My skin is golden and soft. Is it not?" She smiled seductively at him, leaning over to show her cleavage. 

Sherlock smirked and sipped some coffee, "I suppose it is." He looked barely interested, instead watching John putting some preserve on toast and taking a bite. He couldn't help but focus on a bit of jam on the corner of his mouth. He surprised himself when he realized he wanted to lick it off. He wanted to hold him down and lick every inch of john's skin. He shook himself out of his fantasy when he realized Molly was talking. 

".....and I've been enjoying being able to just relax without having lessons or duties." She was babbling about every little thing to the point Sherlock was forcing his attention. After a few minutes he held up his hand, "Enough, gentle one. Enough for now. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He smiled and turned to Greg, who was stuffing his face. Greg looked up, realizing they were all watching him. 

He quickly chewed and swallowed, "My apologies. The food is the best I've ever had! And I like to keep up my strength to do my training." He gestured to his sword at his hip. 

Sherlock nodded, "Have you been keeping up your practice?" 

Greg nodded, "As much as I can without my teacher." 

Sherlock nodded and ate a piece of orange, turning to see John sitting quietly, sipping his tea, "John? Have you enjoyed being here?" 

John looked up and nodded, "Yes. It's very different from my home....I'm sorry, where I use to live, and I miss my omma very much, but it's been so nice. Everyone's treated me very well and I have everything I could ever need. And for that, I'm content and happy," he smiled gently and Sherlock nodded. 

"I suppose I can't ask for more than that. I know it is hard to be away from your families. But I'm glad to have you here with me. You may not have seen, but I often walk by the door and watch you all talking and enjoying yourselves. It is a great comfort and joy to me to have others in my home who I can talk to if I'd like." He stood and bowed his head politely before walking out. 

The next night, lady Hudson hurried in and took Molly's hands, "My dear, the master has asked for you. You wants you in his chambers when he retires. Come, we must prepare you." The others all watched, surprised that he'd actually asked for one of them. 

Greg chuckled, "I was beginning to think he would never call for us." 

Irene scoffs, "Why is he asking for her first?! I'm twice as pretty and seductive!" She sat on a sofa and pouted, sulking and glaring. 

John just sat on a a low wall by the courtyard, realizing that meant he would be called for too eventually. Somehow, the thought didn't worry him as much as it had before. 

That night, Molly went out, dressed in a light nightgown, decorated in jewelry and oils. She was only gone for an hour or so before she came back, crying. 

"He.....he sent me back. It was too big and it hurt so he said to just come back." She cried as she sank into a chair. The others quickly gathered around, worried. John wrapped a blanket around her and Greg held her hand

"It was too big? You mean his....his cock?" Greg watched her. She nodded and cried again. 

John shifted a bit, "Was he rough with you?" 

Molly shook her head, "No. No he was as gentle as he could be, but he said he didn't want to hurt me and push me too much on my first time. He said next time we'll try something different. But I don't think they'll be a next time." She wailed into Greg's shoulder. 

Irene just smirked, "I told you he should have called for me first. " John and Greg both glared at her for her insensitivity, but she just sashayed to her room, gloating. 

The next morning, a man came into their quarters and went into Molly's room. They looked at lady Hudson, worried, but she simply smiled, "He's a healer. The master sent him to check on her and make sure she's alright. He said he wanted to come himself, but was called away." 

"Called away? He's not here?" John sat back down. 

She shook her head, "He was called to the pharaoh's palace. He should be back in a week or two." 

It was 12 days when they saw his chariot come through the gates in the early evening. It was barely five minutes later when Greg was called for. They rushed to make him presentable and get him on his way. John was sitting with Molly, playing with one of the palace parrots. She looked sad when Greg was called. 

"I'm sure he wants to give us all a turn first. He'll send for you again," John smiled softly and held her hand. She just nodded and didn't answer. 

Gregg didn't come back until almost midnight. He was limping heavily, but smiled softly, "You were right Molly. It's huge. But he was gentle and used oil to make it easier. It did hurt, but not for long. Though it stings now," he hissed as he sat slowly. John watched him, wondering how it must have felt. Greg laid back on the couch and groaned, "It was nice though, to have all his attention on me. He didn't just use me and send me on my way. He made sure I came too." He smiled softly before continuing, "He granted me a wish too. I'm having a sword instructor come twice a week to help me with my lessons." He grinned happily.

Molly stood and went to her room, feeling like she had failed.   
John saw and felt badly for her, but before he could get up to go to her, lady Hudson came in, "Bed now, my dears. It's past midnight." They nodded an headed to their rooms, Gregs attendants helping him. 

The next morning the healer came to see Greg, putting soothing creams on him. Sherlock came himself shortly after and, after seeing Greg was ok, came out with everyone. He saw Molly and took her hand, walking with her out in their little private garden, talking quietly. John watched from the table, seeing Molly nodding. When they came back, she was smiling and hugged Sherlock, "Thank you, my lord. You've made me feel much better. I can't wait till it's my turn again." 

Sherlock smiled softly and pet her hair gently before she ran off. He headed towards John, but Irene took his arm and steered him away. She pressed her chest against his side and poured, "When will it be my turn? I want to warm your bed, and your cock." She rubbed her leg against his, biting her lip. 

Sherlock just watched her, disinterestedly, before untangling her arms and legs from him, "It will be your turn when I feel a desire for you. Have patience, it may take a while." Her jaw dropped as he walked off. Sherlock winked and grinned at John as he came closer. John giggled, but quickly covered his mouth when he saw Irene glaring. Sherlock knelt by john's chair, "And what are you doing, my little one?" 

John showed him a picture he was doing of his mother, "I want to always remember what she looks like. I have a small painting in my room, but it's old. I'm sorry if it displeases you. I know you want us to be content without our families." He felt tears in his eyes. Sherlock felt a twinge of guilt, realizing just how close John had been to his mother. 

He gently picked John up, holding him to his chest, "Please don't cry, little one. It does not displease me. I know you miss your omma. But I'm glad you are trying to be happy here with me. Shhh don't cry." He held John up with one arm and gently wiped his tears away. John felt how warm Sherlock's body was and how soft his skin was. He laid his head on Sherlock's shoulder, soon nodding and looking up at him, "Thank you. I'm alright now." Sherlock set him down and thought a moment. 

"I might have something that will cheer you up. I'll bringing it later today as a surprise." He grinned traces johns cheek. John nodded, his eyes curious. Sherlock stood and left. John put his hand to his cheek, feeling the ghost of Sherlock's touch.

Irene stormed over, "Listen here, you little brat. He will be mine. Don't you get it. Whoever he likes best will marry him and be his queen! And it will be me!" She grabbed johns hair and threw him to the floor before storming into her room. John gasped in pain, holding his head. 

Molly ran over and helped him stand, "She's so cruel. Don't listen to her. I think he just wants some company. Are you ok?" John nodded as the sting died down. She smiled gently, "He told me not to be disheartened. He would have me back. So you see? Things always have a way of working themselves out." 

Later that day, Sherlock came back and say by John. In his arms was a tiny white kitten, "She was found yesterday outside the palace without her omma." Johns eyes were wide and he took the little kitten, holding her to his chest. He pet her softly and coo'd at her. 

"Her nose is as pink as our garden roses. I'll call her Rose! Thank you." He beamed happily up at Sherlock. Sherlock sat with him for a bit, watching John play and care for the little kitten. 

It was almost a month before Irene was called for. She pranced around all day and snapped at her attendants to get her more jewelry or do her hair again. Anything she could possibly think of. She left just after dinner and didn't return until well after dark. She smiled as she went in and lounged on a chair, "Mmmm that was wonderful! I don't know why you both acted so dramatic. It was absolutely fantastic. He kept telling me how good I felt a how beautiful I was." Molly and Greg both looked at each other, not quite believing her. 

Irene stood and yawned, "Oh I'm exhausted. Im sure he'll want me back soon after tonight." She went into her room and as soon as she closed the door, she slid to the flor, crying into her hands. She would never let them know that Sherlock hadn't even touched her, but had scolded her for her behavior towards her attendants and the other teens. He had told her to act like a lady and stop throwing herself at him like a common whore. She hadn't even been in the room fifteen minutes before he sent her away. She had cried as she walked the halls for a couple hours before coming back. Irene pulled herself into bed and cried herself to sleep. 

The next morning, there was no sign of the healer to come check on Irene, but Sherlock came and had breakfast with them. John sat beside him, holding Rose on his lap, and couldn't help but ask what they were all thinking, "My lord, may I ask why the healer didn't come this morning for Irene?" 

Sherlock sipped his coffee and sighed, "You need not concern yourself with it, little one. Suffice to say, I know Irene does not need a healer." 

As if on cue, she came out of her room. When she saw Sherlock, he was torn between feeling chastised in front of him, or smug for the others. She simply stuck her nose up and sat on a couch, snapping her fingers for a maid, "Bring me food." She refused to look at Sherlock, who sighed and stood. He gently traced johns cheek to let him know he wasn't upset at his question before leaving. 

They all looked at Irene, who simply smirked, "Even being in my presence is enough to turn him on. He's gone to relieve himself, no doubt." They all just sighed at her snobbery and ate in silence. John hoped Sherlock would call for him soon.


	3. A night with a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is finally summoned. WARNING: underage sex in this chapter. Don't like? Don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wierd thing about me. I'll write the dirtiest smut you've ever read, but I won't use curse words. I don't know why, but I hate using them.

It was almost four months after they arrived when Sherlock called for John. Lady Hudson came in in the afternoon and stood John up, "He's asked for you tonight, my dear. Let's get you ready." 

She clapped and several servants got John into his large bath, scrubbing him and washing hair. He laid there uncomfortably, not sure what to do. But when one started cleaning between his legs, he jumped back, "No no! I can do that." They looked at each other confused, but let him do it. 

After he was cleaned, they brushed his hair and rubbed him down with perfumed oils and lotions. He was dressed in a white linen brief cloth and they started putting jewelry on him, but he shook his head, "Actually, can I just have these?" He held up a gold chain with a sapphire pendant and a couple bangle bracelets. Lady Hudson sighed, but nodded. 

"You should be adorned with jewels when you go to the masters chambers." She watched him in the mirror. 

John watched her too, "But that's not me. I...I think he'd want me more than the jewels for this. I figure it less to do if I'm not wearing a lot" 

She couldn't help but laugh at his innocence and kissed his hair, "Oh John, you are darling. Very well." That night he was escorted to Sherlock's chambers. It was an enormous room filled with scrolls, weapons, and artifacts. Sherlock's bed was in the middle of the room and his bath could be seen in the next room. A balcony went along the whole outside wall, overlooking the city. 

John was left in the room and he quietly knelt on the bed, feeling how soft it was. He laid down and was enveloped with Sherlock's smell. It soothed him and made him feel safe. Sherlock came in soon after, seeing John on his bed, looking at one of his scrolls. He chuckled and went over, tracing the back of johns thigh. 

John jumped and looked back, "Oh!! You startled me. I...I'm sorry. I was reading your scroll." He held it out to Sherlock, kneeling on the bed. 

Sherlock set it on his table and took johns arm, softly kissing his palm, "You're welcome to read them any time you like" he traced johns arm, sitting beside him. "Are you frightened, little one?" 

John looked at him, seeing the kindness in his eyes, and shook his head, "No. Not frightened. Nervous." He shifted closer, reaching up and cupping Sherlock's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him quickly, tasting fruit and sugar on Sherlock's lips. Sherlock pulled John close and kissed him too, softly licking johns top lip. John groaned and didn't pull away, repeating every move Sherlock made. 

As they kissed, Sherlock reached and untied johns skirt, pulling it off. John jumped and covered himself, but Sherlock gently pulled his hands away, "I want to see you. You are so beautiful, John." John felt his cock twitch at the praise. Sherlock chuckled and reached, tracing his cock tenderly. John gasped, grasping Sherlock's tunic. He rocked into Sherlock's touch, wanting more. 

Sherlock laid John down and kissed his neck, sucking gently. John groaned and gasped, "Oh! Mmmm," he held Sherlock's head there, feeling Sherlock's warm skin against his own. He whimpered when he felt Sherlock's hard cock against his leg. Sherlock pulled away and kissed down John's body. He wrapped his mouth around John's cock and sucked. 

John cried out, grabbing handfuls of Sherlock's hair, his cock hardening quickly. Sherlock looked up at him and smiled. He reached and got a small jar of oil, pouring some on his fingers. As he licked and sucked at John's cock, he pushed a finger into him. John whined and pulled Sherlock's hair. Sherlock groaned, sucking harder. When Sherlock pushed another finger in, John cried out and came in his mouth, "OH OH SHERLOCK!!!!!!" He gripped the sheets, thrusting up erratically. 

Sherlock popped off and looked up, smiling happily, "Again. Say my name again. Please." 

After John had calmed enough from his orgasmic haze, he realized he'd actually called Sherlock by his name. He blushed and looked down, "Sherlock. Sherlock Sherlock mmmm Sherlock." As he had spoke, Sherlock had smiled and kissed up his chest, working his fingers open to stretch John. He kissed John as he pushed a third finger into him. John gasped into his mouth, clinging to him. 

After several minutes of kissing and fingering John, Sherlock groaned, "I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside you. I need to make you mine." He pulled off his tunic, sitting back on his heels. John saw his cock and his eyes went wide. Molly and Greg hadn't exaggerated. He sat up and reached, wrapping his hand around it. Sherlock's cock needed two hands to encircle it, and it was easily as long as John's forearm. 

Sherlock groaned at the touch, but gave a curse when John leaned down and licked it softly. He softly pet John's hair, letting him get comfortable before the next step. After a few moments of John licking and sucking the head of Sherlock's cock, Sherlock laid him back, "I promise I'll be gentle." 

John just nodded, "I trust you." He laid back, cupping Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock pulled John's legs back and slowly oiled his cock pushing in, inch by slow inch. Johns eyes went wide and he clung to Sherlock. 

Sherlock immediately stopped, "Talk to me, little one. Is it too much?" He watched him, worried, but John shook his head. 

"J..j...just new. I'm ok." He whispered. Sherlock nodded and gave him a moment before continuing. It took him almost 5 minutes, but he was soon seated fully inside John. John was gasping for breath, whimpering as his body was stretched and opened. 

Sherlock groaned as leaned down onto John's chest, "So good. So perfect." 

John looked down and sobbed as he could see his stomach bulge from Sherlock's cock. He reached down and ran his hand over his stomach, his own cock twitching. John looked up at Sherlock, whispering, "I...I can feel you inside me. So...so deep inside." Sherlock nodded and pulled out, thrusting back in slowly. 

John cried out and kissed him deeply as Sherlock got faster and faster, thrusting deeper. John clawed at Sherlock's back, not realizing how loud he was being. Sherlock had never felt something like this. This was so much more than physical. 

John whimpered as he felt warmth on his stomach. He looked down and gasped as he realize he was pissing himself, the pressure on his bladder giving out. He saw Sherlock notice and slow down. John covered his face in shame, "I...I...I'm so s..sorry. I didn't real......" His words were cut off by a choked gasp as Sherlock wrapped his hand around johns clock and jerked him off, thrusting in again. 

"What are you doing to me, little one?" Sherlock's eyes were almost black with arousal. He held the headboard and thrust in faster as he jerked John off, "I'm so close. So very close," he kissed John as he came deep inside him. Johns eyes went wide and he came with a high, sweet cry, arching off the bed when he felt Sherlock's warmth fill him. 

Sherlock leaned his head on johns chest as they both panted and caught their breath. After several minutes, he pulled out, seeing his cum rush out of John. The boy whimpered and looked up at Sherlock, exhausted and a mess. 

"Did I hurt you?" Sherlock traced his cheek. John shook his head slowly, giving a small smile as his eyes started to drift shut. Sherlock laid beside him and pulled John's head to his chest, "Sleep, little one. You've done so well." He kissed John's hair, covering him as the cool night air floated into his room. 

The next morning, John woke, sore and groggy. He shifted, feeling Sherlock's warm body beside him. He looked up, seeing Sherlock reading a scroll. He felt Sherlock's fingers tracing up and down his back, realizing he had slept in Sherlock's bed. He gasped softly, "I'm sorry! I should have gone last night. You could have had a guard take me, or woken me....." He was stopped by a gentle kiss. 

"I would never send you away, little one. You are always welcome here," Sherlock's eyes were soft and warm. John smiled, seeing his hair a mess and his eyes sleepy. Sherlock kissed him again, "Good morning." 

John giggled, "Good morning." He shifted closer and hissed as his whole body ached. 

Sherlock snapped his fingers and his attendant came in, "Fetch the healer for me please. Then some breakfast for us both." The man nodded and bowed, hurrying off. He felt John snuggle closer and yawn, "Did you have sweet dreams?" 

John looked up and nodded, "I don't remember them, but I remember I was warm and fed and someone was holding me." He traced Sherlock's chest

"Then they were good dreams," he kissed John's temples. John sighed contently. 

The healer soon came in, bowing and setting out his things. He opened John and pushed two oiled fingers into him, feeling around with practiced touches. John whimpered, but stayed still. The healer put soothing creams on him and bowed, "Everything is as it should be, my lord." 

Sherlock nodded, "Thank you. That will be all." 

Maids brought in trays of food. John's eyes went wide, "Do you usually get all this?! This is more than all for of us eat!" He ate some honey cakes with fruit and cream. 

Sherlock chuckled, "I'm also probably as big as two of you. But no, not usually all this." He sipped his coffee, watching John eat. After they had eaten, he shifted, "I want to give you something in return for coming to me. Ask me anything an it will be yours."

Jog thought for a moment before looking at him, "Thanks to you, I have nothing I need or want. But....but I you could, my omma was sick when I left. The healers said she could not be cured. Can you make her well?" He looked at Sherlock with big eyes. 

Sherlock chuckled and nodded, "Yes my little one. I can. If that is truly your wish, I will grant it." 

John nodded and smiled, "Thank you!" He kissed Sherlock deeply. 

After a bit, Sherlock shifted, "I have to go, little one. Meetings and such. But you're welcome to stay if you want to bathe and sleep more." He kissed johns cheek and stood to dress. John stopped eating and watched him, feeling a new kind of hunger. 

After Sherlock left, John bathed and dressed, going back to his rooms. The others all looked up and Greg smiled, "You've been gone all night! He must have really liked you! How was he with you?"

John just blushed and sat on a couch, "It...it was wonderful. He was both gentle and tender, and hungry and powerful. But he never hurt me or forced me. I...never felt so good before." He laid back dreamily. 

Molly laughed, "I can't believe he let you sleep in his bed! That must have been amazing." John nodded, telling them every detail. Irene listened, filled with rage and hatred for both John and Sherlock. 

Soon John felt exhausted, going in and laying down to sleep. He snuggled rose close to his chest, giggling happily, "I can't even describe it, Rosie. I just feel....happy. Just thinking about him makes my stomach flutter and my heart pound." The only answer he got was a meow. He laid back, grinning until he fell asleep for a much needed nap.


	4. Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is sent away and swears revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a longer one, but I kept getting ideas and going back to add them.

In the weeks to come, Sherlock called for John again much more than the others. Molly was happy when she was called for again, coming back with a smile, knowing she had redeemed herself. Irene was only called for once, but she was back before long, storming into her room.

Greg snorted, "Clearly it wasn't a good time for them." The others laughed too before lady Hudson came in, "John? He wants you."

John beamed and stood, "I'll get ready."

But she shook her head, "He wants you now." John looked worried, but went with her. Sherlock was standing at his balcony, his skirt wrapped around him loosely. He was tense and agitated. John went over and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, kissing his back. He felt Sherlock relax and turn to him. There was a red mark on his cheek.

John gasped, "Did she strike you?!"

Sherlock picked him up, holding him and kissing him softy, "It's alright. She was mad that I hadn't called her more. But I cannot call for her if I have no desire for her. Only you. What have you done to me little one? I can't get you out of my mind. You consume every thought." He looked at John, his eyes searching for the answer to an impossible question.

John pushed a curl back from his forehead, pressing a kiss there. Sherlock held him closer, nuzzling his head into John's chest, "Does she treat you all like this?" John didn't answer for a minute before just nodding. Sherlock looked up, "Has she hurt you?!"

John thought back to when she had thrown him to the floor. He traced his thumb over Sherlock's cheek, "Only once, but it was months ago! And it wasn't that bad. Please don't let it upset you." Sherlock growled and held John close, knowing he couldn't keep Irene in the palace.

John felt him shaking and wiggled until Sherlock put him down. He took his hand and led Sherlock to the large bath, which was full of steaming water. John undid both of their clothes and walked into the water, pulling Sherlock with him. He sat the god down and got some soap, gently rubbing it over his large body. When John started washing Sherlock's hair, Sherlock sighed and relaxed into John's touch. He leaned his head back against John's shoulder holding his hands.

"Thank you John. You're a balm to my spirit and mind." He looked back and kissed John softly. They stayed in the water for a while before going and curling into bed together.

The next morning, Sherlock walked with John back to the harem quarters. John kissed him softly and sat on a couch with Rose, watching Sherlock go into Irene's room. For a moment it was quiet, then all hell broke loose. She started screaming and yelling, and there were loud crashes. The other three ran in, worried. Irene was on her bed, holding a knife from her breakfast, trying to stab Sherlock. Sherlock was holding her wrists, restraining, but not hurting, her. Irene's eyes were wild and she thrashed, "HOW DARE YOU SEND ME AWAY!!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!!"

Sherlock glared and wrenched the knife out of her hand, "You have two hours to pack and go." He turned away from her to leave, seeing the other three at the door. Irene saw them and her eyes landed on John, the favorite one. The one who took everything from her.

She grabbed the knife again and ran at him, shrieking, "ILL KILL YOU!!!!!" She raised the knife, going in for the kill

Sherlock saw her going for John and his eyes went wide. He ran, sweeping John up close to his chest. He spun, pulling the other two close to protect them, and held out his hand. Irene was thrown back against the wall, falling and sobbing into her hands.

Sherlock pulled them out of the room and called for the guards, "Take her to the dungeon. If she attacks....do what you need to." He nodded at their spears.

He took the other three to his room, feeling John trembling in his arms, "Shh. You're safe now little one. It's alright."

Greg was holding Molly, "Isn't she going to be punished? She tried to kill someone! She tried to kill you! She should be whipped and dragged through the streets!"

Sherlock sat on the bed, watching them, "She is being punished. Here she is afforded every luxury and now she's lost that. She will have to live alone with her consequences and the knowledge that she did this to herself. Irene is a spoiled child. I do not beat children. She will learn from her mistakes or forever be unhappy. That is punishment enough. If she learns, and apologizes, I will let her go home. If not....well, she'll be thinking alone for the rest of her life." He kissed John's hair softly.

After they'd all calmed down enough, Sherlock called his attendant, "Have our dinners brought up here. We'll eat together tonight. And have the cook prepare some of those honeyed cream cakes. I think we can all use a treat tonight." He smiled softly at his lovers, seeing them all relax more at his calm attitude.

As they ate, John laid on Sherlock's arm, "Sherlock? Is Irene going to be executed?"

Sherlock looked down, a ghost of a smile in his eyes, "Would you be sad if she did?" John thought a moment, but couldn't answer. Sherlock pulled him to his lap, "It's going to be up to her. She will have time to think about her actions and her attitudes. If she is sorry, then no. I'll send her back to her family. If she isn't, then I may have to. I knew she wasn't going to stay almost from the beginning, but I didn't think she would be quite so bad." John just nodded and stayed close to Sherlock.

After a few weeks, Sherlock received word that Irene had escaped her cell. It was clear she had outside help, but no one knew how or why. The guards at her door swore no one had come or gone, and the stone walls were found to be solid. Even if she had gotten out, it was a 15 foot dig through the sand. They searched the city, but to no avail. Sherlock put more guards around the palace, now knowing Irene would not simply calm and repent.

He informed the other teens, but tried to keep them calm, "We won't let this spoil our days though. In fact, it is soon the harvest festival. There will be a parade, a feast, and all kinds of performances. And you all, and I, will be in the parade." They all cheered excitedly. Molly was already talking about what to wear, Greg was practicing some sword tricks, and

John, however, looked apprehensive. He came and sat on Sherlock's lap, " But what if Irene is out there?" He looked up at Sherlock, chewing his lip anxiously.

Sherlock held him close, "She won't be stupid enough to do something with that many people there. I promise I'll keep you all safe." John nodded, tracing Sherlock's fingers. Sherlock smiled, watching him, "The festival is in 3 days, so get ready." 

The night before the festival, John was laying in bed, tossing with a bad dream. He woke with a cry and sat up, shaking. In his dream he was cold and in pain, calling for Sherlock or his mother. He stumbled through the darkness, until he heard Irene screaming. She suddenly rushed at him with a knife, waking him up. He got out of bed and walked quickly to Sherlock's room, wanting to be with him.

As he got closer, he heard panting and groaning. He hid behind a pillar and saw Sherlock sitting on the bed with Greg between his legs. Greg's throat bulged as he sucked Sherlock's cock, bobbing quickly. Sherlock groaned and held his head, praising him gently. John felt his heart racing as he turned and walked out quietly. As soon as he was in the hall, he ran to his room, climbing back into bed. As he lay there, he didn't know why he felt so upset and anxious at the sight of Sherlock with Greg, he just knew he didn't like it. He got some string and played with Rose.

Sherlock finished with Greg and walked him back to his room, thanking him as he helped him into bed. He went and knelt beside John's bed, seeing him with his kitten. John refused to look at Sherlock, who kissed his fingers, "What's the matter, little one?"

John just turned away, feeling tears in his eyes. He felt Sherlock climb into his bed behind him, tracing the side of his thigh. Sherlock kissed behind John's ear and whispered, "I know you were behind that pillar. I know you watched. Is that why you're upset? Because I was with Greg?"

When John have a little nod, Sherlock couldn't help but chuckled, "Is my little one jealous? Hmmm? Did you want to be the one pleasuring my cock?"

John whimpered and nodded as Sherlock's hand drifted to his hardening member. "Y...yes! Yes. I..I know I have no right to be jealous. You aren't mine and can call for anyone you want. But...but I am. I hate thinking of you with the others."

Sherlock smiled and kissed John's neck, wrapping his hand around John's cock, "Oh but I am yours. My heart is yours. And you are mine." He turned John over and jerked him off as he kissed him and sucked his tongue.

John whimpered and moaned, pulling Sherlock closer to rock up against his touch, "Mine. All mine."

Sherlock nodded and pushed two fingers into John, "Yes John. All yours." He licked and sucked John's nipples, feeling John's body sing with his adoring touches.

It only took a few minutes before John cried out, "Oh oh!! I'm...I'm...I'm co...co...coming!!!" Sherlock quickly leaned down and sucked John's cock into his mouth. John sobbed and thrust up into Sherlock's mouth, holding his head down. He came hard, his body twitching and trembling.

Sherlock sucked softly until nothing more was coming out before looking up at John, "Better?"

John pulled Sherlock up, kissing him deeply, tasting his own cum on Sherlock's tongue. He nodded and laid back down, "Much better." He traced Sherlock's cheek sleepily.

Sherlock laid beside him and held him close, "Why did you come to my room? Bad dream?"

John nodded, holding Sherlock's arms around him, and told him. Sherlock pulled him close and kissed him softly, "I promise that will never happen. I will always find you. Always."

Later that night, John heard a noise and woke. He felt Sherlock's arms around him, but when he looked at the foot of his bed, he thought Irene stood there, watching them with a knife in her hand. He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes, but when he looked at again, there was nothing there.

Sherlock blinked at him, "What is it?" He looked where John was staring.

John looked around before laying back down, "Nothing. Just my imagination." He snuggle closer and fell back asleep. Sherlock looked around, but fell asleep too.

The next morning, John woke and felt Sherlock in his bed. He sat up and went to bathe. Sherlock came in shortly after and kissed him, "I'll see you at the parade." John nodded as his attendants cleaned him. He'd finally gotten used to being pampered.

Sherlock went out and saw the other two getting ready as well. He greeted them both before going to change. Sherlock was decked out in green robes and jewelry. He had an adorned headdress on his head.

They all went down to the gold chariots that were waiting for them. They each had their own, driven by two horses. Sherlock's was larger and had four.

The door to the palace opened and they were driven out to fanfare and cheers. They waved and smiled happily to the crowds of people lining the streets and balconies. Greg did his sword tricks and Molly blew kisses. John was beaming happily, but froze when he saw a familiar face up ahead. He reached a hand tears in his eyes, "OMMA!!!!"

She was waiting and ran into the street, taking his hand, kissing it as she kept up beside his chariot. John leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly, feeling a paper slip into his hand before his chariot pulled away. He waved at her as they got farther apart, slipping the paper into the waistband of his loin cloth.

Sherlock saw them and felt his smile fail. He knew John would never be truly happy living apart from her, even if it was with him. He just stared ahead, not looking at the crowd of people.

After the parade, they made their way to the dunes outside the city where the festival was. There was a throne and couches set up for Sherlock and his harem, servants fanning them. Throughout the day, Sherlock was in a sour mood, not caring about the performances and attractions.

At sundown, John came over and kissed his cheek, "May I be excused to relieve myself?" Sherlock didn't even look, just nodded and waved for him to go. John noticed his cold attitude, not sure why Sherlock was upset, but he ran off through the crowd.

Instead of going to the nearby bushes behind the dunes, he slipped into the makeshift stables where their horses were and whispered, "Omma? Are you here?"

His mother stepped out from a stall and held out her arms. John ran to her and hugged her tightly, "Omma I've missed you so much."

She pressed kisses all over his head, "Oh my sweet boy. My darling boy." She hugged him tightly, crying softly, "I've missed you too."

He looked up and saw that she was healed. Her eyes were bright and clear, and her body seemed to move much smoother and without pain. She cupped his cheeks, "Is he treating you well? Has he hurt you?"

He shook his head, his eyes soft, "Oh Omma. He's wonderful. He's gentle and kind and wise and strong and....."

She chuckled and nodded, "I understand. Oh John, you love him don't you?" She looked concerned, "Be careful my boy. If anyone knows that, they will use you to get to him. "

John nodded and hugged her again, never wanting to let go of her, "The palace is wonderful, but I miss being with you. I miss it so much it hurts. I wish I could come home." She held him for a while, but soon they had to return. As they walked out, Sherlock was standing there, his eyes cold and furious. John quickly got between them, watching him, "It not her fault, my lord. Please don't be angry with her. I asked her to meet me. I'll take any punish....."

"Be silent. I am beyond disappointed with you. I am ashamed to call you mine. Have I not given you everything you ask for? Have I not shown you favoritism every chance I could? All I ask is for you to be content with me and my home. But I see that I will never have you fully. Your heart can never be mine completely. Are you so unhappy with me that you will not even call me by my name around others?" He heard the festival behind them, "Come. We will finish this when we get home." He turned and walked away, his heart breaking.

John was shaking, tears in his eyes, knowing Sherlock had heard what he'd told her. He kissed her hand, "I have to make this right omma." He ran after Sherlock, getting to him as he sat in his throne. John stood there, tears in his eyes, feeling like he lost Sherlock. He sat on his couch, wishing he could change everything.

There was a loud noise and the crowd parted as an elephant came through, led by the next act. They bowed deeply, "We captured this gentle beast in the far west. He is tame enough to even ride." A girl sitting on the elephant waved. The lead man bowed, "Perhaps one of your concubines would care for a ride?"

Molly immediately shook her head, terrified of the large creature.

Greg did the same, "I hate heights. But I'm sure John here would love too!" John looked up, hearing his name. At this point he would walk into a pit of snakes if someone asked. He looked to Sherlock, but Sherlock refused to look at him. John just nodded and they set a ladder against the elephant. John climbed up and sat in the seat on its back. They led it around as the people cheered. John felt nothing as he rode the elephant.

He looks down into the crowd and saw a dark figure in a cloak watching him. He saw dark hair and knew it was Irene. Before he could say anything, an arrow was fired and hit the elephant in its side.

John screamed as it bucked and he was thrown up into the air. He reached for anything to catch his fall. Sherlock's stood quickly, his heart pounding, "JOHN!!!" There was a flash of light around Sherlock as he transformed into his god form, a giant gold and black ibis. He flew up and caught John, landing on one knee. He held John tightly as he shifted back to his human form.

John was shaking violently, clinging to Sherlock's neck, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I'm so sorry please don't be mad I didn't mean it." He was sobbing, speaking a mile a minute, and shaking in Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock held him close, not realizing his was shaking too, "Shhh. Shh it's alright. It's alright now. I'm not angry. I spoke too rashly. Shh it's alright. You're safe now. I've got you."

A guard came over with the broken arrow, "Majesty? This was on the arrow." There was a piece of paper rolled up around the shaft. Sherlock took it and read it. It simply said _Beware. You will pay for what you've done. You and your whore. -I_

Sherlock shook and stood, "Greg, Molly, we're leaving. Get my chariot. They're all going with me. Guards, search the area." He held John close and ushered the others into the stables. He gotten in his chariot and drove them home as quickly as he could. Inside he brought them into his room, "You're all staying here until we find her." He kissed them all softly before heading back out.

They didn't return until morning. Sherlock was clearly angry, "She got away. We chased her down, but she disappeared into a sandstorm. She not working alone." He held them close, knowing he had to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see what you guys think my character look like. Draw them or get pictures an send me a link! :) I may even give out a prize for the best ones :)


	5. A Shadow on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock learns of an impeding disaster and things change in the palace.

In the coming months, there was no sign of Irene. Sherlock kept the guards on alert, constantly checking up on his harem. The three teens grew closer, all becoming close friends. 

Sherlock began to take John with him around the palace, not just in his room. He loved having him near. One warm afternoon saw John bouncing on Sherlock's cock on the throne. He gasped and groaned as he held Sherlock's shoulders, lowering himself down. 

Sherlock held his hips and kissed him, "Mmmm. I'll never grow tired of you, my little one." There was a knock and a servant came in, bowing. Sherlock didn't pull out of John, just wrapped a cloth around his lower half, holding John to his chest. He glared at the man, "I hope this is important." 

The servant bowed deeply, "Forgive me, master. The pharaoh is here to see you." 

Sherlock just nodded, "Send him in." He pulled John down and thrust up slowly into him as the servant left. 

John looked up, "I...mmm...I can go if you have business to attend to." 

Sherlock smiled gently, "No stay. I don't care who sees. You are mine. He knows that." He kept his cock inside John, holding him as Mike came in. 

"Haha my friend! It's been too long. I see you're, um, enjoying your new harem." He sat and nodded to John, who went red from his ears to his chest. 

Sherlock traces his cheek, "I enjoy him very much. But why are you here, Mike. I have a feeling this isn't a social call." He rubbed John's back softly. 

Mike shook his head, "Unfortunately no. There was a rider from the southern provinces at my palace a few days ago. He said that there have been several large sandstorms in their area recently as well as many of their sheep being killed by wild animals. It sounds more something you might need to look into. I was hoping you could go south and see what's going on." 

Sherlock nodded and thought for a moment, "I'll leave in two days and take a small company with me to take a look. I'm sure it's nothing." 

John gave a small gasp into Sherlock's chest, his eyes going wide. As Sherlock had spoken to Mike, John felt warm liquid filling him. After a moment he realized Sherlock was pissing inside him. He looked up, his eyes questioning, but Sherlock didn't even look down. John knew though, from his breathing and the way he moved, that he was barely restraining his arousal. He slid a hand to his distended stomach, feeling the warmth inside him. 

After about half an hour, Sherlock called for his head of house, "Escort the pharaoh to the western chambers." He nodded to Mike, "I'll see you at supper in an hour." 

After Mike had left, he looked down at John, kissing him deeply, "I've marked you as my own. Claimed you." John whimpered as Sherlock thrust up into him again. 

"Yes. Yes I'm yours. Always yours. C..come. Come inside. Please." He panted into Sherlock's mouth, his own cock trapped between their bodies. He groaned and cried out as Sherlock slammed up into him, coming deep inside him. He clung to Sherlock as he came all over their stomachs. 

"My beautiful little love. You may well be the death of me." Sherlock kissed him deeply and slowly pulled out, letting everything spill out of John to the floor. He carried him back to the haram and called John's attendants, "Bathe him and pack his bags. I'm taking him with me for a 2 week journey." 

He laid John in his large bath, heading out. He asked the other two if they wanted to come too, saying it wasn't required. They both said no, molly claiming she wanted to stay in the comforts of the palace and Greg not wanting to miss his sword lessons. Sherlock had to admit to himself that he wasn't too disappointed that he would only have John. But knowing this, he sent for Molly and Greg both before he left, not wanting them to feel unwanted. 

In two days they headed south. Sherlock rode at the head of the small company of soldiers and servants. John was carried in a covered bed not far behind. He watched Sherlock, feeling proud to say he belonged to such a majestic being. After several hours, John felt bad for the servants carrying him and decided to ride his horse. He got up beside Sherlock and smiled as they rode together in front of the procession. This continued for several days. They would ride along the Nile during the day, rest in the heat of the afternoon, ride some more, then camp for the night. While John had his own tent, Sherlock never had it set up, choosing to have John sleep in his. 

As they neared the destination after 8 days of riding, John was falling asleep on his horse, nodding off and rocking. Sherlock stopped the company and pulled John to his lap, giving the reigns of John's horse to a servant. John blinked up, "Hmm? I'm ok. I can ride." 

Sherlock kissed his forehead, "Sleep. We'll be camping soon anyway. There's an oasis not far away." John did just that, sleeping even when he was laid in Sherlock's bed. Sherlock went to his general, making plans for moving forward. The next morning, he woke John with a gentle kiss, "Good morning, little one. We're near enough to the sight of the storms that I'm going to go alone. I'm just going to check it out, and I should be back before nightfall." John just nodded and kissed Sherlock softly, already falling back asleep. 

Sherlock mounted up and rode into the desert. After a few hours of seeing nothing, he turned to head back. As he did, he heard a voice whispering his name. He looked around, but all he saw were domes of sand. He went on high alert, knowing he wasn't alone, even if he didn't see anything. Out of nowhere, the sand below him began to rise, spinning around him, forming a storm. He looked around, not sure where to go. The wind whipped around him and the voice called again. He turned and saw who it was. 

Behind him, sitting in the eye of the storm on a throne of shifting sand was Moriarty, the human embodiment of Set, god of chaos and deserts. Two large jackals sat beside his throne. Moriarty looked up, his one eye white and dead, "I wondered if you would actually come. I was made to believe you liked to hide in you palace with your concubines." 

Sherlock stepped closer, the jackals snarling in warning, "What do you want? I knew you were behind this before I even came." 

Moriarty stood, his throne disappearing into the sand, "Egypt. I want Egypt. You and the others have had your chance to rule and you've wasted it. Now it's time for me and my kind." He stepped closer, watching Sherlock.

"Do you think we'll just roll over and let you destroy this land? You'll never rule." Sherlock glared, crossing his arms. 

Moriarty laughed, "Lord of wisdom. How little you know. We're coming. You can count on that." The storm closed in on Sherlock, knocking him to the ground. He coughed, covering his mouth. 

As suddenly as it had started, the storm disappeared again, leaving him in the sand near his horse. He climbed up and quickly rode back the way he came, using the sky to guide him. 

Back at camp, John watched the horizon from the opening of the tent. He had on loose pants and a veil over his head. It was held by a jeweled band on his head and hooked to bracelets on his wrists. He heard a servant calling, "He's returned! The master is back!" 

He looked down to the edge of camp and saw Sherlock riding in. He saw him talking to his general and ran over, "SHERLOCK!!!" He ran and jumped up, feeling Sherlock holding him close. He kissed him deeply, "I've missed you so much. We were all so worried." 

Sherlock looked confused, "Worried? Ive only been gone for a few hours at most." 

John shook his head, "You've been gone for four days. We've been sending out search parties." He buried his face in Sherlock's neck, kissing every inch of skin he could get to. 

Sherlock jumped, "What?! Four days! How could I have been...." He stopped, realizing that Moriarty had done this. He had kept him in the storm longer than he had realized. He held John close, turning to his men, "We leave in the morning. I want you to send riders to the pharaoh and to the Temple of the gods with a message to be at Khmun when we return. And set up a security perimeter."

He took John back into his tent and laid him on the bed, seeing tears in his eyes, "Shhh. I'm here little one. It's alright. I'm here." He kissed John deeply, pulling their clothes off. 

John held on him, "I thought I'd never see you again. Please....I need you. I need to know you're really here." He saw Sherlock's confused look as he spread his legs slowly. Sherlock reached and pulled a large wooden plug out of John's hole, holding it up

"What is this?" His eyes were dark and his cock slowly filled. 

John bit his lip, "Hope. Hope that you would come back to me. I kept myself ready for you." He saw Sherlock getting hard and was filled with pride, knowing he was the only one who held Sherlock's affection like this. He alone could see the great Sherlock this vulnerable and base. He pulled Sherlock down and kissed him deeply, "Inside. Please." 

Sherlock groaned and without warning, he lined up and slammed into John, kissing him deeply. He thrust deep and fast, holding him close. He had never seen this side of John, but he loved it. This was not the innocent boy. This was the seducer, the lover. This was a John who knew what he wanted and how to get it. Sherlock had never been more aroused in his life. 

John sobbed and groaned, his body craving everything Sherlock could give. Their sex was hard and fast paced, primal and animalistic. They didn't stop until the early hours of the morning. John's stomach was swollen with Sherlock's cum filling him inside and sticky from his own cum splashed on the outside. Sherlock was sweat soaked and panting. They both had nothing left to give. 

Sherlock finally pulled out, seeing his cum rush out of John, who just whimpered. He picked his little love up and carried him out to the pool of the oasis at the edge of camp. He gently laid John down in the water, cleaning him as he held him. John was barely even still awake, laying on Sherlocks shoulder. 

Sherlock kissed him softly, "There is something big coming John, but I promise I will keep you safe. I promise." 

John looked up, completely drained, "I love you Sherlock." He cupped Sherlock's cheek. 

Sherlock's just watched him, realizing that was the first time anyone has ever said that to him. And he knew he loved John too, "I love you too." He kissed him deeply, carrying back to bed. He held him in bed and let him sleep. 

By mid morning they were all but packed. John woke and stepped out of the tent, seeing Sherlock handing parchments to two riders, who then turned and rode off quickly. He went to go to him when he felt a burning pain in his ankle. He screamed and fell, seeing an asp biting into his leg. He noticed one of its eyes was white and lifeless. As it let go and slithered off, he screamed, holding his leg, feeling like there was fire in his blood, "SHERLOCK!!!!" 

Sherlock was already racing through the camp towards him, "I'm here! What happened. Let me see." He saw the bite wound and held John

"S..s..snake! Snake! It b..bit me!" He sobbed, terrified and in pain. 

Sherlock held him, "Shhh. Shhh it's ok. It's alright." He held his hand above the wound, slowly moving it over the bite marks. As he picked up his hand, the wound had disappeared, "Does it still hurt?" 

John shook his head slowly, his leg healed instantly, "No. No it doesn't. I thought there weren't asps out in the desert. It had a blind eye too." 

Sherlock held him close, seeing a jackal standing on the ridge of a far dune. It turned and disappeared from view, "I have to get you home." He held John, taking him to his transport bed, laying him inside, "We're leaving. Try to sleep some." He turned to his horse, mounting up, "Move out!" 

The company quickly followed, heading home. John slept, being carried in his bed. They got home as fast as they could. It had been almost a week past when they were supposed to be there. When they arrived home, the pharaoh was there with the several gods and goddesses. 

Isis, the goddess magic was there with her son, Horus, the falcon god of the sky. Bast, the cat goddess of protection sat, next to Imhotep, the god of healing. 

Sherlock sent John to the harem to wash up and sat at the table with the others, "We have a problem. Set is planning an attack on the Nile." He told them about the storms and his meeting with the god of chaos. 

Bast glared, "We cannot allow him to follow through with this. We must set up protection for our paradise." 

Isis nodded, "But he has tried this before and always failed. We shouldn't be too worried." 

Sherlock listened, "Perhaps, but I won't take any threat lightly. This city will be the first he will attack since it was I who stopped him when he came last time. He already attacked one of my concubines in the desert. He means business" 

Imhotep sat up, "The boy with you. Is he alright or do I need to look at him?" 

Sherlock shook his head, "It was a asp bite. I was able to heal it before it caused any damage. But it means that Moriarty is coming after me personally." 

Mike nodded and sat back, "I agree. He'll come for you first. I'll send my men to help you if you need it." 

They all spoke for a few hours before Sherlock stood, "When, or if, the time comes, I'll send word. Thank you all for coming." He bowed politely as they left and headed up to the harem. As he went in, he saw the boys sitting on a couch with Molly. 

Greg smiled a bit, "Go on Molly. Tell him." 

John looked confused, "Wait, tell who what?" 

Molly stood and went over to Sherlock, "My lord, I'm pregnant. I'm carrying your child."

Sherlock knelt and gently touched her stomach, sensing the life inside, "Oh Molly. You've made me so happy!" He picked her up and spun her around happily. 

John felt his heart drop as she spoke. He knew that things were going to change. He knew that he would no longer be the sole owner of Sherlock's heart.


	6. A child is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby comes, but it is no happy occasion.

As the months went by, Sherlock spent most of his time with Molly, pampering her. Her stomach grew as her pregnancy progressed and he was rarely away from her. He kept her near him, whether he was receiving guests or simply reading in his library. 

About 8 months through the pregnancy, Sherlock threw a party for Greg's birthday. They had a huge banquet with performers. John tried to get close to Sherlock, but most of the god's time was taken up with Molly. He was always making sure she was comfortable and eating well. He seemed to forget John was there. 

John watched them, missing Sherlock. He went to Sherlock and kiss his palm, looking up. Sherlock smiled softly, "How are you, John?" 

John looked where Molly sat nearby and whispered, "Lonely. Have I lost favor with you?" He looked up at Sherlock.

Sherlock cupped his cheek and went to answer, but Molly jumped up, "It's moving! The baby's moving!"

 

Sherlock kissed John's hair, "We'll talk later." He stood and went over, feeling her stomach. 

John saw Sherlock's eyes light up and he smiled happily. He felt his own heart break and he turned, running out of the banquet hall and back to his room. His heart was pounding in his chest and he sobbed into his hand. After he had cried and calmed himself down, he went and sat in their garden, holding Rose. He didn't want to be at a party tonight. He knew he shouldn't feel upset. "Of course he's going to be with her now. She can give him a child. Why wouldn't he want her more?" Even as he said that, he couldn't stop from blinking back tears. He didn't see Sherlock walk up behind him until the god was kissing his neck

"I'm so sorry, my little love. I've been neglecting you." He whispered softly, pulling John close. John set his cat down and clung to Sherlock, never wanting to let go.

"I've missed you." He turned, curling into Sherlock's chest. "I've missed you so much." He kissed Sherlock's chest and shoulder. 

Sherlock held him close, "I'm here now. I promise I'll do better. I promise." He kissed John deeply, holding him to his chest. "Come, my little love. We should return. And tomorrow night, I'm all yours." John nodded and kissed him again, going with him back to the banquet. He spent the rest of the night on Sherlock's lap, laying on his shoulder. 

True to his promise, Sherlock called for John the next night, and many more in the coming days. They were sitting together in Sherlock's library when there was a knock, a rider running in, "The Temple of the gods is being attacked! You've been called for, my lord!" He was out of breath and had several wounds. 

Sherlock stood, kissing John, "Tell the others I've gone. I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned to his guards, "Run and get everyone ready. We move out in an hour." He ran and caught the rider who was collapsing, "Get the healer too!" He carried the man to a bedroom and laid him down. 

John followed, "I'll look after him. Go. And please, be safe." He kissed Sherlock again, who nodded and ran out, calling for his attendants to get his armor. 

When the healer came and took over, John went to the harem to tell them. Molly was sitting on a couch with Greg, being fanned. John ran over, "The Temple is under attack. Sherlock's gone to help." He ran to the balcony, watching them make provisions. He didn't come back until he saw Sherlock riding off ahead of his men an hour later. 

He went back and sat, seeing Molly holding Greg's hand tightly, "Are you alright Molly?" 

She shook her head and Greg looked at him, "I think she's in labor!" He rubbed her back and helped her stand. He and John got her in to her bed as a servant ran for the healer. Lady Hudson came in and helped her, "You boys out! This is no place for you to be now." Greg looked like he wanted to stay and help, but left with John. 

They sat out in the hall as servants ran in and out. Greg would pace when it was silent for too long. After several hours, lady Hudson came out, "Greg, she wants you. She said since the master isn't here, you are the closest she has." She had barely finished speaking when Greg was running in. 

John saw Molly through the open door. She was clinging to her attendants hands, panting heavily. John just prayed Sherlock would come home safely to be a part of the birth of his child. 

Across the desert, Sherlock was in battle. Moriarty had attacked the Temple with his army and they were fighting hard. His monsterous jackals were tearing into the men. Along with Sherlock's army, Osiris had come with his men, led by his son Horus. Together they more than tripled Moriarty's numbers, but the battle was still raging with no clear winner. Sherlock was in the thick of the fighting, slashing and cutting down Moriarty's soldiers. He looked up at the top of the hill to see Moriaty sitting under a canopy , watching. 

Sherlock pushed through and shouted, "COWARD!! You sit an watch while your men are slaughtered!! Come fight like a true warrior!" He held out his arms, ready to fight. 

Moriarty just laughed, "A warrior? I never claimed to be a warrior. I'll stay here. But you go ahead." He waved and from behind him, his right hand man, Moran, stepped forward. He was almost as big as Moriarty, and just as muscular. He swung his huge saber at Sherlock, who blocked it easily.

They fought for what seemed like hours until Moriarty stood. His herald blew his horn for retreat. All of his men stopped and turned riding back behind Moriarty. Sherlock blinked in confusion as to why they would just stop, but Osiris cheered for their apparent victory. 

Later, in his tent, Sherlock stood, "This isn't right! Why would he just run?" 

Horus sipped his wine, "He saw he was losing and ran like the coward he is." 

Sherlock sat, trying to believe that, "Something just doesn't feel right about this." 

Osiris patted his shoulder, "Let's just enjoy the victory while we can, hmm? The Temple isn't in danger. You fought well. Go home and rest." He smiled and went out to his own tent. Sherlock sighed and nodded, thinking long into the night. The next day he rode for home. 

As he walked in, John was waiting, smiling gently, "Welcome home. I'm glad you're safe." He kissed Sherlock gently, hugging him tightly. 

Shel rock kissed him too, "I am too, my little one." He was still pondering the outcome of the battle, but John took his hand, pulling him. 

"Come with me. We have a surprise." He smiled back at Sherlock. 

Sherlock chuckled but followed, "Very well." 

John took him to Molly's room and opened the door, "Surprise." The room was filled with the soft coo's of a baby. Molly was laying in bed, looking exhausted, holding a baby in her arms. Greg was sitting beside her, smiling softly. 

Molly looked up and smiled, "My lord, come meet your daughter." 

Sherlock gasped softly, "My daughter?" He walked over slowly and looked down at the baby. He knelt and gently moved the blanket back from her head. Almost instantly his smile fell and he stood, "She is not my child. You've slept with another man." He stepped back and looked at Greg, seeing the look of guilt in his eyes, "She's yours, isn't she." When Greg didn't answer, just looked down, Sherlock turned, growling, "Guards. Arrest him." 

Molly screamed, "No my lord please!! Please don't! It was my fault, not his! I begged him to!" Greg didn't fight, just let them take him, but he quickly kissed Molly's head before they dragged him forward. 

Sherlock glared down at him, "You've both betrayed my hospitality, my generosity, and my trust. You broke the one rule I set for you. And you took with what is mine. The punishment for these crimes, for both of you, is death. Take him to the dungeon." 

Greg shook, looking back at Molly, panicked, "No please! Do what you wish with me, but please don't hurt her! The baby needs her! Please!" Sherlock didn't answer, just looked alway as the guards dragged Greg out. 

He looked at Molly, "Tomorrow you will be taken as well." He glared before walking out, hearing her sobbing. 

John, who had been watching in horror and shock, ran after him, pulling his arm, "Sherlock please! Please don't do this! Spare them!" 

Sherlock stopped and looked down at him, "You don't know what your asking. They knew the cost of what they were doing. I've made my decision." 

John shook, not giving up, "Please!! I have never asked for anything for myself. Well I'm asking for this. Please spare them!" He looked up at Sherlock, tears in his eyes. 

Sherlock looked down, eyes hurt and furious, "I cannot spare them John! You are just a child who doesn't understand!" 

John stepped back, letting go of Sherlock's arm, "I never thought you could be so cruel." He sobbed, shaking his head, "I wish.....I wish is never come here. I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!! I HATE YOU!!!" He turned and ran towards his room. 

Sherlock felt the words like a punch in the chest, "John?! John stop!!" He didn't run after him, knowing John wouldn't talk to him even if he did. He went, instead, to his study, holding his head, a whirlpool of emotions running through him. In one hour he's lost everyone he loved.


	7. A solution, a blessing, a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad, to good, to better, to worse very quickly.

True to his word, Sherlock had Molly moved to a cell the next night. He didn't leave his study, sitting and trying to think of what to do. 

Lady Hudson came in a couple days later with a tray of food, seeing him at his desk, holding his head. She went over, knowing he trusted her, and put a gentle hand on his head, doing her best to comfort him. 

Sherlock looked up and leaned into her touch, "Where is John?" He asked quietly. 

She sighed, "His room. He's locked his door and hasn't come out. He won't eat, and I don't know if he sleeps or not. But I hear him crying. Have you made a decision on what to do?" 

He just shook his head, leaning back in his chair, "I'm only as good as my word. I told them all what the cost was when they first came. How can I just go back on that?" 

She watched him, deciding to take a risk. She had worked for him since she was a girl and he knew she was loyal to a fault, "If I may speak freely, master, maybe you could think of a punishment that wouldn't cost their lives, but would still be appropriate. And what about that poor little baby? She didn't ask for this." 

"I know. If I do go through with this, she will be sent to her grandfather. But if I hold to my word, I lose John. He would never speak to me again if I did." He rubbed his face, looking tired. "I'll think of something. But thank you." He took her hand, "And please, try to get John to eat something." She nodded and left. 

Sherlock sat and tried to work something out until nightfall. He paced, thinking of an idea, "This may work." He called a servant and gave him some orders before heading down in the dungeon. He opened Greg's door, seeing the young man sitting on his cot, "Get up. Come with me and don't speak." Greg stood slowly and followed, worried. 

They got to Molly's cell as he opened her door. She was nursing the baby, humming. Greg couldn't help but run in, holding her, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

She shook her head, kissing him. Sherlock swallowed, but nodded, "Come with me. Both of you." They followed him down the hall and some stairs to a back door of the palace. The servant was standing there with two horses, one loaded with supplies. 

"I have decided to spare your lives, but I cannot simply let you go unpunished. So you will take these horses and leave Egypt. I don't care where you go or what you do, but there are enough supplies here for two months. And I you try to return, I will know." He handed Greg his sword. 

Greg nodded and held Molly close, "Thank you, my lord. We owe you our lives." 

Sherlock held up a hand, "Don't thank me. If it were up to me, you would be hung. But I cannot simply ignore John's pleas for mercy. It's him you owe your lives to." 

Molly had tears in her eyes and looked down here the daughter slept in her arms, "Then we will name her Joanna after him so she will always know who she owes her life to." Greg got them up on the horse, mounting up himself. He held his family close as they rode off into the night. 

Sherlock went back in and hurried up to John's door. He waved his hand and it unlocked. He walked over to the bed and crouched beside it, tracing John's sleeping face. John stirred and woke, blinking at him. He didn't move, but his eyes held so many emotions. Sherlock traced his cheek, "They've been spared. For your sake." 

John jumped and threw his arms around Sherlock, kissing him deeply, "Thank you. Thank you so much. Where at they? May I see them?" 

He shook his head, "They did still have to be punished. They were given provisions and told to leave Egypt." 

John looked up, "What?! But..." 

Sherlock quickly put a finger to his lips, "John, I'll hear no more on the subject. I spared their lives, but I couldn't let them just go with nothing." 

John thought a bit before nodding, accepting Sherlock's decision. He snuggled close, tracing Sherlock's chest. Sherlock held him, "Do you still hate me?" 

John looked up quickly and shook his head, "No. No I never did hate you. I was just angry and scared for them." 

He kissed Sherlock's chest, then down to his stomach. John undid Sherlock's cloth and slowly pulled his cock out, licking it. 

Sherlock leaned back and groaned. He looked down to see John stretching his mouth around his cock, sucking and licking. John worked his head down inch by inch until Sherlock's clock pressed against the back of his throat. Even with that, he was barely taking a third of it. He looked up, tears in his eyes, but he was determined. He breathed through his nose as he pushed further, feeling Sherlock's cock slip down his throat. He was gripping the sheets tightly, focusing on breathing. 

Sherlock pet his hair softly, "Oh my love. It's so good. So tight and perfect." He put his hand on John's throat, feeling it bulging from his cock sliding down. He found himself thrusting slowly as John got more relaxed, tracing his cheek, "Mmm John. I'm so close." 

John looked up and hummed as he sucked more, bobbing his head. With a cry Sherlock thrust up and came down his throat. John choked and tried to swallow, pulling back. He coughed, gasping for air as he got Sherlock's last spurts on his face. 

Sherlock looked down, panting, and saw, "You are so perfect John. So wonderful and amazing and mine." He smiled and took John up to his room, cleaning his face. John was almost asleep by the time he finished, so Sherlock pulled the blankets around his little love and held him close. 

Several days passed, which they spent almost completely in each other's company. Sherlock came back to his room from a meeting to find John standing at the balcony, gently rubbing his stomach. He went and kissed his neck, "Hello. What's wrong?" 

John looked up, "Hmm? Oh nothing. Just....wishful thinking."

Sherlock lifted John to sit on the balcony, holding him close, "Tell me. Your wish is my command." 

John held Sherlock's neck, "It's nothing you can give me. It's just....well, I was thinking about Molly." 

Sherlock sighed, "John, I can't bring them back. We've been over this, love" 

John shook his head, "No it's not that. I understand all of that. I was thinking about the baby. Baby Joanna. I saw Molly holding her. She looked so.....complete. So happy. It kind of made me wish......" He trailed off, not wanting to say. 

"Wish for what?" Sherlock tipped John's chin up to look at him, pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

John didn't answer for a moment, "Wish that I could have a baby of my own. Our own. But I know it's not possible. Like I said, it's just wishful thinking. Besides, I think Rose is going to have kittens." He smiled a bit. 

Sherlock's mind was already going, trying to think if there was a way to give John his wish, but he didn't want to give him false hope, "If I could give you a child, my love, I would. But we can always try again, and again, and again." He purred into John's neck. 

John giggled and moaned, holding Sherlock's head there, "Mmmm I'm ok with that." He kissed Sherlock softly. 

That night, Sherlock sent out a messenger dove and in a few days he had a visit from Taweret, the goddess of fertility. He kept it a secret as they went into his study. When they emerged a few hours later, Sherlock smiled and thanked her. He went up to his room, seeing John bathing. He sat on the edge and called him over. 

"Were you serious about what you said the other day. Do you want a baby?" He pushed a wet piece of hair off John's forehead. 

John blinked in confusion, "I, I guess so. It's not possible though. But yes, I suppose if it were, then yes I am serious." He leaned on Sherlock's thigh, watching him. 

Sherlock pulled a small jar with some red powder in it from his waistband, "It is. At least it most likely is." 

John stood and took the jar, examining it, "What is this?" 

"It's crushed herbs and plants such as ashwagandha, milk thistle, red raspberry, and nettles, among other, more uncommon, ingredients. A gift from the goddess Taweret. She has a supply of all sorts of fertility enhancing treatments. But she said that if this does work, though it will guarantee a healthy baby, it won't be easy. Your body will change to be able to support the new life. And it will be painful." 

John looked at the jar for a moment before asking, "How do we use it?" He opened the jar, smelling the contents. It smelled tart, but not bad. 

"You mix a spoonful in with some hot water and drink it. She said if it works, it will make you drowsy, so best to use it before bed. And after some sleep, you'll start to feel the changes." He took the jar and cupped John's chin, "Finish in here first, then we can talk more when you're done." 

John nodded and swam back to his attendants in the large bath, letting them wash his hair. After he was done, he went out and sat on the bed by Sherlock, "I want to do this Sherlock. I want to give you a child. Please." 

Sherlock nodded and that night, he made a cup of tea for John with the powder. John drank it and slept deeply all night. The next morning, he woke and whined. His body felt hot and tight, like he had an itch all over that he couldn't scratch. He looked back at Sherlock, who was still sleeping. John went down, untying Sherlock's skirt. He pulled out the god's cock, his mouth watering. He licked it up and down before kneeling over it. As he lowered himself onto the cock, he cried out, his body exploding in pleasure. 

Sherlock woke and looked down. He groaned and held John's hips, "Mmm, my little love! I can feel the change in you. Your body is so tight and hot." He sat up and kissed John, thrusting up into him. "Does it feel good?"

John nodded, whimpering and bouncing, his body craving more and more. He clung to Sherlock as he was flipped onto his back, Sherlock thrusting into him. John kissed him, trying to pull him closer. 

"I'm so close, John. Do you want me to come inside?" He whispered softly. 

John nodded and sobbed, "Yes yes yes!! C..c..come inside! Please!!" John cried out high and raw, clawing at Sherlock's back as he came deep inside him. John arched off the bed, coming on them both, his body spasming through the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. 

Sherlock kissed him softly, leaning down to lick the cum off of John's stomach. John panted and whimpered, "Again. Again again." 

They went again for a couple hours until John was coming dry, his body spent. He laid back, breathing heavily. Sherlock, too, was panting and soaked with sweat. He pulled out for the first time, groaning as he saw all of his cum flow out of John. He laid down behind him, holding him close, "Sleep my love. You've done so well." 

John snuggled back against him, asleep in minutes. In the coming weeks, he was constantly being checked by healers until one day, they smiled, "You have conceived." 

John gasped and smiled, running his hand over his stomach, "A baby!? I'm going to have a baby? Sherlock it worked!!" He looked over to where herrlock was standing 

Sherlock came over and swept him up, kissing him deeply, "Oh John! My beautiful, wonderful John. My amazing, brave, and perfect John." He laughed with joy, beaming happily. For them, life was perfect. 

Across the desert, Moriarty called his general, "Have you gotten what I asked for?" Moran nodded and bowed. Moriarty smiled, "Good. Then bring me the treasure." 

Moran bowed and walked out, coming back with a long, bejeweled box. Moriarty opened it, "The Staff of Ra. The power over life and death. I never thought our little diversion of a battle at the Temple would work. But our thief did well. She snuck in completely unseen. Now then, let's test this." 

He walked over to a pit in the ground, seeing a corpse down below. He held out the staff and banged it on the sand. There was a ripple and the corpse started to moan and move. Moriarty watched as it stood and tried to attack, screeching and clawing at the sand to get to him. He grinned, "Good. Get me more. As many as you can find. Egypt will be mine before long."


	8. Birth of the child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come at last, but will it be more than John can bear?

After the news of John's pregnancy, Sherlock had John moved to his room and out of the harem. John slept in Sherlock's bed every night, cuddled close. After a few months, John woke on Sherlock's chest. His eyes went wide as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He jumped and ran to the chamber pot, dropping to his knees and retching up last night's dinner. He heard Sherlock call for a healer and rush over, rubbing his back, "Let it all out, my love." 

John whimpered as wave after wave of vomit came from him. The healer came and started making a drink to help him. John finished after what felt like hours to him, leaning against Sherlock, pale and trembling. He took small sips of the bitter tasting tea, not even able to keep half of it down. 

Sherlock knelt beside him, kissing his hair and rubbing his back, "You're doing so well. It'll pass soon, you'll see." He carried John to bed, covering him. John held his stomach, nauseous and shaking. He slept on and off in between throwing up until he had nothing but bile left. 

This continued almost every day for two weeks until John was so weak he couldn't even get out of bed. The healers constantly tried to get him to eat and drink, trying to keep his body full of fluids and nutrients for the baby. Sherlock rarely left John's side, and even then only if Lady Hudson was there. When John woke up one morning and was actually hungry, they all rejoiced at the improvement. 

The months went by and John's stomach swelled with life as the baby grew. Sherlock marveled at it, pressing soft kisses to the bump whenever he could. Most nights they would lay there gently rubbing it and whispering sweet nothings to each other. 

It was once such night when John gasped and held his bump, "It moved! I felt the baby move!" His eyes were wide and happy as he looked down. 

Sherlock smiled and kissed him before going down, pressing his ear to John's stomach, "You're finally making your presence known, my child? We are so happy to get to know you." He felt a small ripple and John gave a small "oh". Sherlock beamed and kissed the spot, looking up at John, "I love you so much." 

John cupped his cheek, "I love you too. Can you believe it's almost three years I've been here. It seems like it's been no time at all." 

Sherlock kissed John's palm, "We will have so much more time too." He held him close as they slept. 

The pregnancy was not easy for the teen. His feet swelled and throbbed and his back aches constantly. But John never complained. He kept a happy disposition through it all. Sherlock felt so much pride for his little love, obliging his every craving and desire. He came down to the library one afternoon, seeing John laying on a couch, reading. John wore a simple linen robe and skirt, his stomach sticking out. John rubbed it absentmindedly as he read. 

Sherlock came over and knelt, kissing John's globe, "Good afternoon love. How are you feeling today?" 

John looked up and smiled, "Well, just a little tired." He had dark circles under his eyes, but looked cheerful. 

Sherlock waved the servants away and as they left, he rubbed John's feet. "I know you get up and walk at night, or get in the bath to soothe your back. I'll have the healers make you something to help you sleep." 

John shook his head, "No I don't want anything that could hurt the baby. I sleep when I can, but this little one is often active." As if on cue, the baby kicked and John flinched. 

Sherlock rubbed John's stomach, thinking for a moment, "Maybe I can help then." When John looked confused, Sherlock undid John's skirt and slowly slid his mouth down John's cock. 

John gasped and held his head, "Oh! Mmm Sherlock. That feels so good." His hole was clenching as his cock filled and hardened. Sherlock hummed when John pulled his hair, sucking harder. He slowly pushed two fingers into John, feeling for his prostate. 

John threw his head back and keened as he came in Sherlock's mouth, "Oh oh yes! Yes yes yes!! Mmmm" 

Sherlock swallowed and looked up, seeing two dark spots on the robe covering John's chest. He moved it aside and saw John's little breasts. There were small beads of a milky fluid on John's nipples and running down his breast. The healer had told them he may start to lactate close to his due day, but this was new to Sherlock. 

He gave John's nipple a soft lick, tasting the liquid. It tasted warm and sweet, like cream. John gasped, watching him with dark eyes. Sherlock ran his thumb over the small bud before latching on and giving a gentle suck, feeling milk flow into his mouth. 

John cried out and held Sherlock's head there, not wanting him to stop. He had felt pressure throughout the day, and it felt so good for them to be emptied. 

Sherlock groaned and suckled contently until he had emptied the first breast. He switched to the other, his cock throbbing. He slowly lined up and pushed in gently, not going too deep. He looked at John, who was in complete ecstasy, and decided to test an idea. As he drank, he made soft mewling and sniffling sounds like a baby would. As he had hoped, more milk flowed down and into his mouth. He thrust softly and jerked John off, drinking his fill. 

John sobbed in pleasure, being stimulated at every point. Sherlock's cock was stretching him deliciously, his mouth was providing perfect relief to John's breasts, and his hand was teasing John's cock. John felt his body getting tighter and tighter with anticipation. He sobbed and cried out as he suddenly exploded, coming harder than he ever had. His body was throbbing and spasming through his orgasm. 

Sherlock moaned and kissed up to capture John's mouth, coming with him. He softly traced John's arm, "Good. So good, my love." He held him until John was breathing steadily again, looking up at him in a post orgasmic daze. Sherlock kissed him and pulled out, grabbing a blanket from nearby. He gently laid John down, "Sleep." John was already asleep before his head hit the couch, his body humming with pleasure. Sherlock kissed his forehead and stood, knowing John would sleep well. 

During the final month of his pregnancy, John mostly stayed in bed, his body aching too much to wander far. It was late one afternoon when Lady Hudson rushed into Sherlock's study, "Master, it's time." 

Sherlock jumped up and ran up to his room, bursting in, "John!?" John was kneeling on the bed, panting heavily as he worked through a contraction. He held his attendants hands, bracing himself. He saw Sherlock and reached for him. Sherlock hurried and held him, "I'm here now. It's going to be ok." He kissed John's hair softly

The healers were stripping John down, gently checking him, "He had a contraction about an hour ago, but we wanted to wait the next to be sure and tell you rather than give you false news." John held tightly to Sherlock, letting them feel inside him, "His water hasn't broken, so it may be a while." 

It was well over 10 hours John labored, walking around or resting in the bath, his body trying to do something it was not designed for. Sherlock never left him, constantly whispering encouragement. 

John was sitting on the bed, just resting for a moment. Sherlock rubbed his back, "Tell me what I can do. Please. What can I do to make it better?" 

John looked up, his eyes tired and in pain, "My omma. Please Sherlock, I want my omma." He gasped as another contraction hit, his nails digging into Sherlock's arms. 

Sherlock didn't even think, just nodded to a servant, "Hurry and bring her." He held John, gently massaging his sore muscles as the healer checked again, "The baby's moving, but slowly. I can't feel it yet, but I can feel the muscles loosening as it gets closer. 

John laid against Sherlock, his body tiring and in pain. He looked up, "There is something you can do." 

Sherlock kissed his hair, "Anything, my love." 

John reached and pulled Sherlock's cock out. He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked softly, his body calming. Sherlock gasped, forcing himself to remember that this wasn't for his pleasure. It was for John to distract himself with. John sucked for a bit, whimpering around it when a contraction would hit. He soon heard the door open and sat up, letting Sherlock tuck himself away. He wept in relief when he saw his mother hurrying. It was the first he had seen her after almost two years, "Omma!" 

She bowed to Sherlock before hurrying over, taking John's hands and kissing them, "My sweet boy! I'm here now. I'm here." She sat on the bed, rubbing his arm. John visibly relaxed, taking comfort in her presence. Sherlock felt a twinge of jealousy, but quickly pushed it away, knowing he had no need for it. His focus now had to be on John alone. 

After another couple hours of nothing, the healer decided to have John walk again. John stood, his legs shaking, but he was supported by Sherlock and his mother as he walked around slowly. He suddenly cried out as a contraction hit him harder than any before. His legs almost gave out on him as a gush of fluid flowed from between them and he sobbed in relief as a lot of the pressure released. 

The healer nodded, "That's what we've been waiting for. Let me see." He knelt and pushed a finger in, "I can feel the baby. Sire, it's time to push." John nodded, shaking as he got back in bed. He could feel the baby inside of him, knowing it was large. 

He got on his knees, his omma saying it would be the easiest way. Sherlock knelt in front of him, giving him something to hold onto and his omma was beside him, gently rubbing his back. The healers laid a few cloths under him, "Alright, when the next contraction comes, you need to push. This will all be over soon." 

John nodded and felt his body tightening. He clung to Sherlock and started to push, taking gasping breaths after each push. But no matter how hard he pushed, the baby barely moved. It was another hour before the baby was crowning, but by then, John was exhausted and pale. 

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I can't do it any more. I just can't." He looked up, his body trembling. He was in so much pain, he could barely hold himself up anymore. 

Sherlock leaned his forehead against John's, holding his arms, "You can. You can do this. You are so much stronger than you think. I've seen it so many times John. You do what needs to be done, because you know it's the right thing to do. And I know that you can do this too. I know it's hard, and I know it hurts, but you have your omma and me here to help you. I want you to hold onto me and do whatever you have to. Scream, bite, scratch, make me bleed. Do what you have to and push. Don't stop pushing until it's done. 

John looked up at him, knowing his body was at his limit. He reached a shaking hand down and felt the baby's head just inside him. He held onto Sherlock and nodded. 

When the next contraction hit, he dug his nails into Sherlock's arms and bore down as hard as he could, clenching his teeth. He heard everyone encouraging him and cheering him on, but it sounded far away. He was completely focused on pushing his child out into the world. He took gasping breaths with each push, not stopping and not taking a break. He felt his body stretching wider and he sobbed as it burned. but pushed more. His body screamed at him to stop, that it was too much, but he just shook his head, bearing down. As the baby's head came out he sagged in relief, seeing spots, but he kept pushing, not hearing them telling him to stop and rest. He squeezed Sherlock's arms, feeling the baby's shoulders coming. He felt something tear and he screamed in anguish. The last thing he felt before passing out was the baby slide out and onto the cloths. 

Sherlock had held John, encouraging him as he pushed, kissing his temple, "That's it! You're doing it!" He could see the head slowly sliding out. He heard John sobbing in pain, but knew he was so close. When the head popped free, he smiled, "Well done John! You can rest now for a bit. John?" He looked down, feeling John tightening up as he pushed more. 

The healer rushed to support the baby, "He needs to slow down or he'll hurt himself!" 

"John slow down! You need to let them adjust...." Everything suddenly happened at once. He saw the healers hands suddenly get soaked with blood, hearing him say John had torn open. He heard John scream in pain and go limp. He held him close, gasping as he saw the healer pull the baby out, "Cut it away!" As soon as the cord was cut, Sherlock rolled John onto his back, laying him down, "John?! John!?!"

John was white as a sheet, breathing weakly but rapidly. His body was covered in a cold sweat. Sherlock shook him, panicking, "John wake up! Wake up, look at me! Please! He's not waking up!!" 

John's mother took the baby, seeing it wasn't breathing yet. She turned it over and spanked it. The baby jumped and coughed, wailing in its first breaths. On the bed, John gave a small gasp, his eyes opening slowly, "B..b..baby." He looked around, still barely even conscious. He felt a small weight on his chest and looked down to see a red, bloody, gunk covered baby laying there covered in a blanket. It looked large, blood covered, and disgusting, but he loved it so powerfully that he wept. Sherlock held John, shaking, as the healer pulled the afterbirth out, rushing to stop the bleeding. 

John's mother put a cold cloth on his forehead, "You have a son, John." 

John put a shaking hand on the baby's back, hearing it crying in the bright new world, "A s...s..son." He looked up at Sherlock, his body already slipping back into the darkness, "A boy." He whispered, tears in his eyes. 

Sherlock, too, was crying, "A boy. You've done so very well John. Rest. You can rest now. I'll keep him safe. I promise." He kissed John's hair as the healers brought water, starting to clean the exhausted boy off. John's head lolled back as he passed out again, the baby calming and looked around. 

Sherlock let the healers take the baby to clean him as John was looked over, "We'll keep a close eye on him. The bleeding has slowed, but it's still quite a lot." Sherlock looked, his heart racing as he saw the blood soaked bed. He gently lifted John so they could clean it. He felt John's body trembling and prayed he would be ok. After their bed was fresh, he laid John back down just in time to see them bring the baby back, cleaned, diapered, and swaddled in blankets. Sherlock took him, his heart soaring with love. The baby was bigger than average and had a soft glow of a godly offspring. He stayed on the bed, holding him close. 

When John woke, the first thing he noticed was the smell of incense burning. He next realized that it was daytime again. He slid a hand down feeling his flat stomach before whimpering as he became acutely aware that his whole body hurt. John felt the bed shift and looked over to see Sherlock sitting beside him

"John?. Oh, John I'm so happy you're awake." He kissed John's hand softly

John watched him closely, "Baby?" 

Sherlock smiled softly and looked up at a guard, "Have his mother bring in the child, and send for the healer." 

John laid back, hearing that his omma was taking care of his baby, "Has he been fed?" 

Sherlock nodded, "A nursemaid was brought in. John....you've been unconscious for over 3 days. We almost lost you more than once. But you kept fighting. You fought to come back to us." His voice cracked and he felt tears in his eyes, "I....I thought I was going to lose you." 

John had never seen Sherlock cry, but he gently pulled him down, kissing him softly, "I'm here. I'm here." Sherlock just held him for a few minutes until the door opened and John's mother came in, holding the baby. 

She smiled as Sherlock helped John sit up more, gently handing him his son, "Here he is John. Here's your little boy." She kissed his head, happy he was awake, before leaving them to be alone. 

John held the baby, looking down at him, "Hello, my little one. Oh you are not quite so little are you? But so perfect." He blinked as tears ran down his cheeks. He kissed the baby's head, falling madly in love with his son. Sherlock held them both, never wanting this moment to stop.

After a bit, the baby started fussing. John moved his night shirt aside and shifted the baby, "Let's see how this works." The baby mouthed at his breast before latching and sucking contently. John gasped, tracing his chubby cheek, "That's it." 

Sherlock smiled softly, "That tastes good, doesn't it? I would know." He winked at John. 

John swatted at his arm and coo'd, "You're appa is just being silly. Yes. Yes he is." They watched him eat for a bit before John looked up, "Did you name him? 

Sherlock shook his head, "I couldn't without you." He kissed John's forehead. 

John looked down where their son was now sleeping, still nursing slowly, "Ramsey. I want to name him Ramsey." 

Sherlock nodded and kissed the baby's dark curls, "I like it. Ramsey it is." He held his family, finally able to relax and rest with them. 

In the dark of the desert, there was the sound of moaning and screeching. Moriarty stood over a large pit, seeing the thousands and thousands of reanimated corpses down below, "The time has come! Let's go destroy Egypt." He mounted up on his horse as Moran blew his horn. The corpses slowly trudged out and started across the dunes towards the Nile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Ramsey because it's Egyptian and the closest I could get to Rosie. :)


	9. The loss of a man, the birth of a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes Sherlock's life.

Over the next few days, Sherlock never left John's side, pampering him and tending to his every wish. The healers advised John to stay in bed for a week to heal properly. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood that it was necessary. Both he and Sherlock would hold Ramsey and talk to him, falling more and more in love with their son. John had his cradle and things brought into their room, wanting to take care of him himself. John finished nursing him one afternoon, gently pulling him off with a wince. 

Sherlock saw and took the sleeping baby, laying him in the cradle, "If it hurts, the nursemaid can do it." He came back, lounging on the bed beside John. 

John looked up and shook his head, "No I want to. It's just new, that's all. I just have to alternate him because he'll finish one side and fall asleep before doing the other." He massaged the still full breast, seeing a bead of milk form at the nipple. 

Sherlock leaned down and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking softly. They both groaned as John's milk flowed into his mouth. He reached down, wrapping his hand around John's cock as he suckled softly, licking the bud between mouthfuls. 

John gasped, sobbing in pleasure. He held Sherlock's head to him and thrust up softly into his hand, "Oh oh oh!!" 

Sherlock looked up at him, smiling devilishly, "Shhh. I would hate to wake Ramsey." He pressed a kissed to the side of John's breast before latching on again. 

John whimpered but bit the back of his hand to stay quiet. He laced his fingers through Sherlock's curls and pulled as he came, his body humming as it climaxed. 

Sherlock smiled and gave one more good suck, not getting any more milk. He kissed John softly, "My love. Mine." 

John cupped his cheek and kissed him back, "I love you Sherlock. I love you so much. Mmm I can taste myself on you." 

Sherlock chuckled and kissed John's neck. They were interrupted by Ramsey crying at the foot of the bed. Sherlock kissed John again, "You sleep. I'll take him down and walk him in the garden." 

John nodded and smiled, curling into bed. He watched Sherlock go and pick up Ramsey, "Shh. It's ok. You come for a walk with Appa. We're going to let your omma sleep." He held Ramsey up, waving his little hand at John, "Bye bye omma." 

John smiled and waved sleepily, "Bye bye little love." Sherlock smiled and headed down to the garden. He walked slowly, talking to the baby as he fell back asleep. 

Up in the room, John was woken from his sleep when he heard footsteps, "You're back quickly." He turned to see Sherlock, but was greeted with a strange man in dark clothing, one eye white and dead. He was taller than a man so John knew he was a god. John sat up quickly, "Who are you?! I'll call the guards." 

The man came over and smiled coldly, "You don't know me, Moriarty. Or more commonly known as Set."

John looked to the door, ready to scream. Moriarty came and slapped a hand over his mouth, "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." He pulled out a knife, holding it where John can see, "You see, your precious Sherlock is going to be an issue for me when my armies get here, so I need him distracted. That's where you come in. Plus I have someone who wants you dead." He stepped back and looked around. 

John looked at the door, praying Sherlock stayed away and kept Ramsey safe. He stood on shaking legs, watching Moriarty walk around, "What do you mean? I won't help you. And who wants me dead?"

Moriarty laughed as he came closer, "Oh don't worry, you'll know all soon enough." He grabbed John and suddenly drove his knife into John's upper stomach. John gasped, his eyes wide. When Moriarty stepped back, pulling the knife out, John fell to his knees, seeing blood soak his robe. He put his hand on the wound and feeling the warm wetness. He looked up at Moriarty before falling back. 

Moriarty laughed, "Humans are absolutely pathetic. Now then, I have to go conquer Egypt." He walked back out a side door, leaving John to bleed out. 

Down in the garden, Sherlock felt something was wrong. He could tell. He hurried back down the hall, seeing John's mother. He handed her Ramsey and ran into his room. He felt his heart stop when he saw John on the floor, bloody and barely breathing, "JOHN?!?!?!" 

He ran over, picking him up, "NO NO! JOHN TALK TO ME PLEASE!! SOMEONE GET THE HEALER!!!" He ran his hand over the wound, trying to heal it, but nothing happened, "No!!" 

John looked up at him weakly, "Shhh. It's too late." He whimpered softly. 

Sherlock put his hand on the wound and shook his head, "No I won't lose you! I can't! Who did this John? Tell me please." 

John shook, breathing weakly, "Set. I...it was Set. Sherlock p..please. Tell r..r...Ramsey I love him. Prom...promise me." 

Sherlock sobbed and nodded, "I promise. I promise John. But you'll be alright. You can tell him." 

John reached and cupped Sherlock's cheek, "I...I...I l..love you t..too." He took one last breath before his hand fell and he went still. 

Sherlock saw and held him closer. He screamed in agony as his heart broke. The noise was so loud that the whole palace shook. He held John and laid him on the bed, weeping over him. 

"If you had loved me when you had the chance, none of this would have happened." 

Sherlock jumped and looked back at the voice behind him. Irene walked out from the shadows in a flowing black dress. She walked closer, a cruel smile on her face, "I finally found someone who appreciates my ambition. Set loves me, proving he's smarter than you. You see, he and I will rule Egypt. I stole the staff of Ra for him and now he has an army of the dead matching on the Temple. But I wanted my revenge. You had to suffer. So I took the one thing you loved." 

Sherlock just listened, tears in his eyes, holding John's lifeless body. He looked down, not even able to care anymore. Irene saw and snarled, "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!! ILL KILL YOUR BRAT TOO!!" She shoved Ramsey's empty crib over. 

Sherlock's eyes glared and he lunged, grabbing her throat and lifting her up. Irene gasped, her feet kicking as she clawed at his hand. John's mom came in and ran over, sobbing as she held her lifeless son, "No no! My son!" 

Irene saw her and reached for her, her eyes pleading as she tried to breath. Sherlock's eyes burned with hated as he twisted his hand. There was a loud snap as Irene's neck broke. Sherlock dropped her body to the floor, looking back. 

He gasped when he saw Anubis standing beside the bed with John's spirit, "Anubis leave him! I'm not letting him go." 

The jackal headed guardian of the dead looked up, "His body has released his spirit. He will face his judgement. If you find a way to bring him back, I suggest you do it before his final test or he will be lost to you." He sank into the ground with John's spirit in a cloud of ash and sand. 

Sherlock ran and tried to grab him, "NO, BRING HIM BACK!!!" He fell to his hands and knees as his hands came away empty. 

Lady Hudson came in holding Ramsey, "What's going.....no. Oh no!" She saw John's body, "I'll call for the embalmers." 

Sherlock shook his head, "No. Leave him until I get back." He stood and kissed John's head, "I'm not letting him go. I have a god to kill." He shifted to his godly form and flew out of the balcony. He flew to the temple, seeing a battle raging. Dozens of the gods had come with their armies, fighting the undead horde commanded by Moriarty. 

Sherlock saw Moriarty in the battle and landed nearby with a boom. The soldiers as monsters nearby were all thrown back, "SET!!!" 

He looked up, smiling cruelly, "Why hello Thoth. How's your little whore doing?" 

Sherlock roared and drew his swords, "You and me! We end this now!!"

Set held his sword and the staff, sneering, "Oh gladly." He swung at Sherlock, who blocked the strike excellently, "You see, you cannot win. The more my army kills, the more it grows. I am unstoppable!" 

Sherlock snarled, ready to kill, "Then I'll do the impossible. I've already taken your love from you. She died at my own hand." He advanced, swinging and slicing as he went. 

Set laughed and stepped back, "You really think I loved her?! She sold me her soul in exchange for the right to rule by my side. Not that she would have gotten it. She was a spoiled brat who served my purposes! You're just as stupid as she was." 

Sherlock glared and swung an overhead blow, but it was quickly blocked. He and Set fought expertly, both attacking and defending with unmatched skill. The winning blow came when Set got cocky tried to backspin and get behind Sherlock, but Sherlock had seen the pattern and had his sword ready. As Set spun back, Sherlock drove his sword into his chest. Set roared in pain, looking down, "No! I will rule e...Egypt. I will." He looked up at Sherlock, coughing up blood. 

Sherlock leaned down, glaring, and whispered, "Not while I'm here to stop you." He pulled his sword free and kicked the dying god to the ground. Set let out a gurgling breath before he dissolved into a pile of black sand. The field went deathly silent as the monsters all dropped, once again lifeless. 

Sherlock panted, out of breath, but picked up the staff of Ra, holding it up. The soldiers all cheered in victory. Osiris came forward, "You've won the battle for us. I'll return this to the Temple." 

Sherlock held it and shook his head, "I need it first. I'll return it by tomorrow." Before anyone could stop him, he changed into an ibis and flew off, carrying the staff. "Please let this work." 

He got back to the place, seeing John laid out in clean robes, his hands on his chest. His mother wept beside the bed, holding her head. Sherlock gently picked him up, feeling how cold his was. Without saying a word he flew up through the sky, holding John and the staff close. He saw Ra's ship and landed on it, kneeling as he laid John down. "Great Ra, I've come for your help. I wish to make a bargain with you." 

Ra turned from where he sat, mending a rope. The golden rope went to the back of the ship and pulled the sun along behind. Ra stood and walked towards him. Even with Sherlock's height, Ra towered over them, "You disturb my work to make a bargain?"

Sherlock nodded and looked up, tears in his eyes, "I return your staff to you." He laid it at Ra's feet. "All I ask in return is you to return his life." He felt his vice crack as he traced John's cheek.

Ra leaned down and picked up his staff, "You saw Egypt and return my staff, and you only want a mortal life returned. I have never seen you so touched by a...a child to warrant such emotion from you." 

Sherlock looked up, holding John's hand, "I love him." 

Ra watched him for a moment before tapping his staff on the ship floor. John took a gasping breath and looked up, "Sherlock?!" 

Sherlock looked down and saw John alive and breathing, "John!!" He pulled him up and held him close, crying and pressing kisses to any inch of John's now warm skin he could. 

John just clung to him, confused and disoriented, "Where...where am I? 

Ra stood nearby, "You're on my ship." 

John saw him and gasped, pulling away from Sherlock to bow, stretching his arms out in front of him, "Hail Ra." 

Ra held up a hand, "It's not necessary. I actually have need of you." 

John looked at him confused, curling into Sherlock. 

"In the battle, Imhotep was killed. I need someone to take his place." Ra sat at his table again. "In return for your life, you will serve as my god of medicine." 

John looked at Sherlock, not sure what to say. Sherlock smiled as kissed him deeply, "I think you'll do wonderfully." 

John smiled and nodded, "Very well. I will do my best." He gasped as he suddenly grew, his plain clothes giving way to golden robes encrusted with precious jewels. Before him appeared Imhotep's staff, entwined with two snakes that flared out at the top, holding between them a large ruby. As soon as John touched it, his mind was flooded with all the knowledge from his predecessor.

Sherlock looked up at Ra, "Thank you." He held John close, "Let's go home. Our son is waiting." John nodded and kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the bad battle scene. I'm really bad at writing them! And heads up, next chapter will be the last.


	10. All is well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Together, they landed in the palace. John went over to his mom, who was asleep in the bed. He gently kissed her head and she woke, looking up, "John!!" She wept and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek, "You're alive! How...how are you here? You....oh John." She saw he had grown and was glowing, "You're a god?" 

He nodded and smiled softly, kneeling by the bed, "I am. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." He kissed her palm and smiled softly. 

Sherlock came over holding Ramsey in his arms. John stood and took the baby, "Oh hello there love. Oh how I missed you." He held the baby close, kissing his soft forehead. Ramsey coo'd softly, smiling up at John. He reached his chubby hands up to John. 

Sherlock held them both, smiling happily to have his family back, "Yes that's your omma. Yes it is." He kissed John deeply, "And I love him so very much." 

John smiled and kissed Sherlock back, "Mmm he loves you very much too." He felt Ramsey rubbing his head against his chest and smiled, "Let's get you some food." He sat on the bed and held Ramsey to his chest. The baby mouthed at him before latching happily. John gasped and sighed, smiling at his son, "That's it love." 

Sherlock sat with him, not taking his hand off of John. He leaned his forehead against John's head, "I'm so afraid I'll wake up and find this I just a perfect dream." 

They sat together for what felt like hours. John laid Ramsey in his cradle and kissed Sherlock deeply, straddling his lap, "Hello." 

He held John's hips, "Mmm hello love. Don't you have to heal?" 

"Sherlock, I'm the god of healers. I have complete mastery over my body." He kissed him again, his hand trailing down to undo Sherlock's belt. 

Sherlock moaned and smiled, kissing him and doing the same, "Oh that's right." He kissed John's neck, sucking a bruise there. John pushed Sherlock back as their clothes hit the floor. He slid down and wrapped his mouth around Sherlock's cock, bobbing and sucking. 

Sherlock gasped and looked down, "Mmmm John. Oh love that's so good!" He held John's head and thrust up. Sherlock's head fell back as his cock slid down John's throat. John looked up and smiled before swallowing around it. He felt Sherlock thrusting, humming happily. 

Sherlock was just on the edge when John pulled off, "Not yet love." Sherlock whined, his cock throbbing. John kissed him and crawled up, lining Sherlock's cock up to his hole. He groaned as he slid down, taking Sherlock with ease. 

Sherlock keened as pleasure shot through him. He was so close to coming. His eyes suddenly went wide, "J....J...John!!" John's hole was clenching around him in delicious waves. 

John smiled, "Mmm you feel so good love." He clenched more, sucking Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock thrust up hard as he came. The noise he made was somewhere between a sob and a groan, "JOHN JOHN JOOOOHHHNNNN!!!!" Sherlock fell back onto the bed, panting and twitching. 

John smiled and kept bouncing slowly, jerking himself off until he came too. He laid down on Sherlock's chest, catching his breath. He looked up and kissed under Sherlock's chin, "I love you." 

"I...I love you too." He whispered breathlessly. "We'll raise our son and help our people together. I never want to be apart from you." 

"You never have to" John smiled. 

~*~

It was over a year later and Egypt was at perfect peace. Sherlock walked through his garden reading a scroll wen he heard the most beautiful sound, 

"Appa!" 

He turned and saw Ramsey toddling in, reaching for him happily. He smiled and swung the 15 month old up

"Oh there's my big boy!!" He blew a raspberry on Ramsey's stomach, beaming as the toddler squealed in laughter. "And where is your omma?" 

"He's right here." John waddled in, smiling and rubbing his his globe of a stomach, "Oh, one more month till these two are out. And they can't come soon enough." He chuckled and sank into a chair with a groan. 

Sherlock chuckled and leaned down, kissing John's temple, "You're looking well today my love." 

"I feel well today." He smiled up at him. 

Ramsey reached down to John, "mm Omma! Milkies." Sherlock sat Ramsey on the arm of the chair as John helped him latch. Being pregnant, John's milk was sweet and creamy. He'd just about weaned Ramsey off when he got pregnant. One taste and the little boy refuse to stop, not that John minded. Even Sherlock would indulge when they were alone. 

John petted the boy's dark curls and smiled, "Enjoy it now, little one. Soon you'll have to share." 

Sherlock winked at John, "He has to share now." 

John swatted his arm and kissed him, "You're impossible." 

Sherlock smiled and rubbed John's stomach, "I just love my husband and my son. I couldn't be happier right now." 

John leaned his head against Sherlock's, "Nor could I. Life is simply perfect." He couldn't wait to see what the many years would bring them together. The joys and sorrows they would share. But he was ready to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!


	11. PROMO!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a new story up!!!

I have my next story up for anyone interested in reading it :) parentlock with zombies! It's called Welcome to the Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you guys think :) I will try to post at least one chapter a week.


End file.
